Sierra Shepard
by NilioJ13
Summary: A strange event brings Georgia's son back seconds after his disappearance, but several decades older, in time to face a threat no one could have predicted. (Sequel to Synthesis Shepard and Sanctified Shepard.)
1. Here We Go Again

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again.

Samara, Falare, and Morinth were in the Starboard Observation deck, all three were supposed to be finding peace, but their attention was elsewhere, Samara in particular was thinking about an intimate moment with her goddess. She had thought that her centuries of celibacy were in service to the goddess, but one amazing night had changed her view on her religion. The one thing she knew for sure now, was that the new Justicar order would follow her goddess' exact instructions and desires.

Samara's meditation was broken by a ship-wide alarm, and the sound of yelling from above.

"What's going on mother?" Falare asked, completely panic stricken.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," EDI said over the speakers, "but the Protheans are attacking Earth."

"But the Protheans are extinct!" Morinth snarled.

"It seems that a contingent went into hiding, Georgia has ordered us to the Citadel" EDI stated, opening the door for them. "For safety I'd advise moving away from the windows."

"Where is Georgia?" Samara asked as she led her daughters from the room.

"Still on Earth" EDI said as the Normandy took off, flying quickly away from the planet's surface.

"We need to save her!" Falare yelled, Samara pulled her daughter closer to Morinth and pushed them into chairs in the mess hall.

"Stay here, I'm going up to the bridge. Try not to blow your new secret" Samara scalded her daughters as she hurried to the lift.

"We may be immature, but we're not stupid mother!" Morinth yelled back, making Falare pull her closer. "We'll save our feelings for later," she whispered to Falare, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Since their intimate time with Georgia, they had been exploring the limits of their sisterly love, Falare even managed to convince Ash into joining them, praying on her own love for her sisters. But Ash remained a virgin, as she still valued her Christian upbringing.

"Save it!" Ash snapped, walking past them, slapping Morinth on the back of her head, and kissing Falare on the cheek. Falare purred and Morinth snarled. "We'll have some fun later, but please focus." Ash added as she joined them, sitting on Falare's left, this idea made Morinth shift from a snarl to a soft purr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WARNING: Prothean ship on intercept trajectory" EDI stated as Samara and Liara strode on to the bridge.

"I don't understand why they are after us?" Liara asked quickly, striding back and forth across the door. "And what happened to them being extinct, except for Javik."

"It seems they were in hiding" EDI replied as she piloted the ship out of range of the Prothean's weaponry. "Multiple contacts incoming, all matching Prothean markings."

"It seems they know who we are" Samara stated, as they closed in on the Relay. "Can we contact Georgia or the Citadel?"

"Georgia is alright, she'll make her own way to the Citadel, and I've been hailing the Citadel, with no response." EDI stated.

"Why attack Earth?" Liara asked, "why not…"

"Basic knowledge shows its significance in the war against the Reapers, its improved strength since the war's end, and…" Samara interrupted, before EDI interrupted her.

"All old Council home worlds have one capital ship and multiple destroyers over their primary city" EDI quickly stated. "But Earth is the only planet they've attacked. Georgia and Miranda's house has been completely levelled."

"I liked that house" Liara mused as Ashley hurried into the room and they jumped through the Relay.

"Everyone is accounted for except for Georgia, Miranda and John III." Ash stated as the door closed behind her. "Sha'ira is looking after Jaina and James."

"Where's John III?" Samara immediately asked.

"Gone, he vanished from Miranda's arms when we were running on board" Liara said quickly. "Then Georgia sensed something in the house, so they ran back."

"I've told the Citadel to close up after us" EDI stated as they appeared in the Citadel system, and saw the Citadel navies and the Reapers, moving inside the ward arms.

"It's closing a lot quicker than usual, we need to increase our speed or we'll be locked out." Liara stated, realising their situation. "Or worse… Crushed."

"Increasing speed, hold on to something" EDI stated, and Liara, Ashley and Samara grabbed on to the walls, as the ship lurched forward, increasing its speed toward the Citadel.

"This'll be close" Samara said as they drew closer, the ward arms now meters from closing up.

"Prothean ships have entered the system" EDI stated.

"They followed us!" Liara said, sounding terrified.

"Won't matter if we make it inside" Samara said, gritting her teeth as they flew into the Citadel's closing arms.

As the Normandy flew into the arms, they felt the arms scrape against the dorsal fin and wings. There was a loud bang, as the Citadel arms sealed up behind them, and the Normandy crew breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't been caught in the arms.

"This is the Normandy, next time; don't do that until we're in range of the ward arms, you nearly crushed us." Ash said over the radio to the Citadel, hearing cheers from the other end, before they heard a loud bang, then the line went quiet.

"What's going on?" Samara asked quickly, fearing the worst.

"Err, the general is having a family moment, best get here as soon as possible, and bring her other children" Joker said quietly several minutes later, before hanging up.

"What on earth does that mean, 'bring her _other_ children'?" Ash asked, but Samara had her mind focused on the situation.

"I'll go!" Samara said quickly. "I'll take James and Jaina to Georgia."

"EDI go with her" Liara stated as Samara moved past her, toward the lift. "I get the feeling you'll be needed."

"Of course Liara, I'll wait until Samara comes back this way to accompany her." EDI said as she got up and moved to the airlock. "Might I suggest Ash come with us? We'd be best to have a biotic expert, tech expert and weapons expert in case of trouble."

"Does Georgia have that?" Ash asked quickly, pulling a pistol from under the pilot's chair.

"She alone covers all three, but she has Miranda as biotic, and I'm guessing that she'll have a military advisor with her and the Admirals." EDI stated.

"Can't you access the security feeds?" Liara asked quickly, seemingly concerned by the situation.

"Isolated system, specifically designed to be un-hackable by any person or AI in the galaxy, plus we'd face criminal charges for breaking into the system" Ash stated as she and EDI stood by the airlock.

"We'll be fine" Samara said smiling, holding Jaina and James in her arms, both fast asleep. "Let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samara, Ashley and EDI walked out of the Normandy and headed for the Council chambers, with Samara holding James and Jaina in her arms.

"So, you two may become mother and daughter soon" EDI said after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Or are you and Falare not thinking that far ahead?"

"It's a possibility, we do really love each other" Ash replied, they stepped into the lift and waited until the doors closed before speaking again.

"You have my blessing" Samara stated coolly, and Ash blushed. "Although I believe that your matrimony may make Morinth jealous. She will see it as you stealing her 'toy'."

"Well I don't mind" Ash smiled. "But aren't you concerned by their increasingly frequent incestuous acts?"

"I'm just happy Morinth is narrowing down her feelings to one or two people" Samara smiled. "And they will eventually get bored and stop their incest, before moving on to other people. Falare has found you, and Morinth will find someone in time." The lift doors opened and they were met by two heavily armed Krogan.

"We're with General Shepard, we were asked by Grand Admiral Moreau to bring the General's children to her." EDI stated, the left Krogan turned and spoke into his radio, whilst the other pointed his shotgun at them.

"It doesn't take three people to bring two infants" he said gruffly.

"We heard that there may be trouble in the war room, so we're here as back-up" Ash stated, making the Krogan lower his shotgun.

"Trouble? Huh" he chuckled. "Some seven foot tall human in green armour bursts out of a pod in the middle of a tense war room, with 'Protheans' outside the Citadel arms, intent on extermination. I'd say that counts as trouble."

"They're clear" the other Krogan stated, "follow me." He walked them away, whilst his friend remained by the lift.

"Was your friend serious about the green guy appearing in the war room?" Samara asked as they passed more heavily armed guards.

"My brother wasn't lying" The Krogan grunted. "What's that old human expression? 'Little green men from Mars'?" He laughed at the idea. "This guy isn't so little. Seven foot tall, completely covered in armour, with strange weapons on his back, and muscles to rival my kind."

"You sound in awe of this intruder?" Ash smiled.

"It's hard not to admire his balls. He burst out in the middle of the Admiral's war room, when tensions were at their highest." The Krogan said, before stopping at a thick metal door. "Go inside."

He pressed a button and the door slid open, before they stepped inside, with the door closing behind them. They immediately walked into the group of admirals and Hackett, who were talking amongst themselves, as well as occasionally looking over at Georgia, Miranda and Garrus talking to the figure in green armour.

"Glad you could make it" Joker said quickly, turning to greet them. "Things have gotten weird in here."

"How?" Ash asked, and Joker subtly pointed to the armoured figure.

"Him" Joker said quietly. "He appeared from that pod, representing a human organisation that doesn't exist, and keeps mentioning things, people and places that don't exist."

"Plus he claimed to be the Shepards' son" the Asari admiral said, turning to face them.

"You may need to start from the beginning, and tell us everything that happened, since the pod opened." Samara sighed, Hackett walked over and began to retell the past half hour.


	2. My Hero

Chapter 2: My Hero.

The capsule made a loud bang and all eyes turned to face it. Another bang and the smooth metal surface suffered a bulge, where something had punched it. Georgia, flanked by Garrus and Miranda stepped forward. Miranda flared her biotics, Garrus pulled an assault rifle out from under the war table and Georgia activated her tech armour, as another two bulges appeared on the capsule's front.

"Everyone stay back" Garrus ordered, as the capsule seemed to break in two, before the front fell forward and steam billowed out.

"This is General Georgia Shepard of the Human Systems Alliance, representing the Galactic Council. I hereby order you to state your name, rank and intention!" Georgia commanded to the steam, feeling slightly silly until an armour clad figure stepped out.

The figure was seven foot tall, clad completely in green armour and an orange visor, he strode forward until he was directly in front of Georgia, before he saluted and spoke.

"Sir, Spartan John Sierra 117 of the United Nations Space Command. Reporting for duty." The figure said before standing at ease and leaning forward to speak so only Georgia could hear, "Hello mom."

Georgia lowered her weapon, completely stunned, Miranda was also speechless from this reveal, whilst Garrus kept his rifle trained on the Spartan's chest.

"John?" Georgia asked slowly, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes" He replied, "John Shepard III." He looked from Georgia to Miranda, before speaking again. "It has been a long time since I saw you."

"Where have you been?" Georgia asked quickly.

"Somewhere distant, fighting the Covenant, the Flood and the Elites" John stated resolutely, "protecting Earth from these threats."

"None of those things exist" Garrus stated. "Or, at the very least, I've never heard of them."

"I think we may be dealing with alternate realities or worlds, a parallel galaxy, with a completely different history to our own." Georgia stated, but Miranda was still struggling to come to terms with the idea of this towering figure being her recently disappeared infant son.

"Name your siblings" Miranda said, disbelieving that her son was standing before her.

"James David and Jaina Hannah Shepard" the Spartan said, clearly happy to say his brother and sister's names. "I realise this seems bizarre and impossible, it took me years to understand it fully myself, but it has been several decades for me."

"And less than an hour for us" Georgia breathed. "Why did you vanish from Miranda's arms?"

"I do not know why, or how, but I am back!" John stated. At this Miranda hugged the armour-clad man and fought back the urge to cry.

"John" she breathed, Georgia put her hand on Miranda's back and caressed her gently. It took a moment before he hugged her back, wrapping one arm around her, and holding her close to him.

"Hello mom, I missed you" John said softly, looking into Miranda's eyes, as she looked up into his visor.

"Err, not to interrupt your potentially tender moment" Joker shouted from across the room, "but you've got visitors." Georgia turned and saw Samara, Ashley and EDI, with her other children.

"Samara, could you bring my children here please" Miranda yelled, Samara bowed and brought James and Jaina over to their mothers. "Hey you two; say hello to your baby brother," she cooed to her babies, who smiled at their mother, but were afraid of John's armour.

"I don't think he's their baby brother anymore" Samara chuckled. "So this is John? All grown up."

"He may be older than them physically, but he's still the youngest of my children here" Georgia said, tapping her left breast, and Miranda nodded in agreement. "And it's definitely him Samara; I know it in my heart."

John looked down at them, seemingly frozen by seeing them, he cautiously lifted his hand and held it out for James, who cautiously reached out and held his armoured finger.

"Hello" John said softly, watching his infant brother hold on to his finger.

"How much do you remember from before you disappeared from Miranda's arms?" Samara asked, eyeing the green armoured man.

"I used to get flashes, images and sounds, nothing solid" John said, seeming to switch his attention to Jaina, holding out his right index finger for her to hold, which she did. "I remembered my name, the image of my parents, and that you were out there somewhere, probably looking for me."

"John Shepard III became John, Sierra 117?" Georgia asked quickly, and John nodded.

"Though you're wearing a full-face helmet, you don't seem surprised or suspicious of me, may I ask why?" Samara asked, looking at John's orange visor.

"I remember you, Samara, though I had forgotten your name until mom said it a few moments ago." John replied, occasionally looking down to watch his brother and sister holding his fingers. "I do remember some of the other crew members, especially our nurse."

"Nurse?" Miranda exclaimed. "Do you mean Sha'ira?"

"I remember a woman like Samara caring for us, no names mom, just faces." John chuckled.

"I think Sha'ira would be happy you remembered her," Georgia said softly. "And touched that you consider her your nurse, do you remember her daughter?"

"Yes." He said simply, before an uncomfortable pause set in.

"Can we see your face?" Miranda asked, running her hand over the visor.

"Not here" John said quietly, "in private mom."

"Why?" Georgia asked, but he was rudely interrupted by the admirals.

"Ahem, not to spoil your 'moment' again, but we do have a galactic crisis on our hands." The Asari admiral nearly yelled, clearly annoyed by the distraction.

"Sorry, John come with me" Georgia said, and she led him over to the war council, as Miranda and Samara looked after the two infants.

"What's the situation?" John asked, the admirals looked nervously at Georgia, who simply nodded.

"It's okay, I trust him." She said quickly.

"We've got a capital class ship with multiple destroyers over every home world's capital city, and at least three capital and two dozen destroyers, outside the Citadel arms." Joker said, tapping the table and a hologram of the Citadel appeared, surrounded by flashing red dots. "The total number of enemy ships is over twenty capital ships and roughly six dozen destroyers." Javik slammed his fist into a monitor, shattering its glass screen.

"The tale was a lie!" He snarled, and the admirals backed away from him, Georgia stepped toward him. "The hero of my people was a coward."

"We don't know that!" Georgia said loudly as she stepped toward him. "We don't fully know the circumstances surrounding his survival…"

"But he was a hero to my people!" Javik growled. "A symbol we strived to match."

"It may not be him!" Miranda yelled. "You've seen how different a clone can be compared to the original."

"Agreed." Javik said after a slight pause. "I'm sorry for despairing about the past, I should know that, fear and despair are what they will use," he flexed his shoulders, and stepped closer to the table.

"Have you identified the flagship?" John asked quickly, inspecting the hologram.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" the Batarian growled. "You burst into a war council, fully armed and capable of killing us all, and now we're supposed to trust you. No offence, but I don't!"

"He's my son!" Georgia snapped, fighting the urge to remove the stubborn admiral from existence. "It's tough to explain, but trust me when I say this is my son."

"Understood Shepard, I certainly trust your judgement." Joker smiled. "Do you people have any ideas?"

"Maybe," John said quietly, but all eyes turned to him.

"Do you have a solution to our problem John?" Georgia asked, getting back to the subject at hand. "We have less than twenty three hours until they level every capital city."

"I don't," John said slowly, reaching behind his helmet and yanking out a small metal plate, before placing it on the table. The hologram flickered and Garrus instinctively aimed his rifle at John's head. "Wait for it." there were a tense few minutes before EDI tilted her head.

"I have detected an AI in that object; it is struggling to interface with the Citadel system." EDI said, she reached over and picked up the small device. John tensed as she inspected it, before she placed it back on the table. "I have done what I can."

As EDI spoke the device lit up, and the image of a naked, blue woman, with data coursing through her skin, appeared beside the hologram of the Citadel.

"Ah, so nice when AIs help each other" the hologram said cheerfully, stretching out, and Georgia noted the data seemed to course through her quicker. "But I'm not denying I'd kill for a body like yours EDI."

"What are you?" Joker asked, the AI looked at him and bowed.

"UNSC AI, Service number CTN 0452-9" She said cheerfully, "you may call me Cortana."


	3. Centerfold

Chapter 3: Centerfold.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Georgia asked.

"I'm an AI, my name is Cortana." She said brightly, straightening up and flexing her arms, before looking up at John. "I've been the closest thing to a sister and friend to the Chief."

"Chief?" Georgia asked, looking confused at John.

"Master Chief John-117?" Cortana stated, looking between Georgia and John.

"You mean our son?" Miranda corrected her, Cortana looked at the three figures and smiled.

"Aw, you've finally found them" Cortana said softly, walking as close to John as she could. "And what parents you have! You are the son of two war heroes, who each came from very different backgrounds. One is a former member of a criminal military splinter group with severe daddy issues, the other a symbol for the military, and both are attractive females, no wonder you like me so much." Cortana giggled.

"You've got a plan for the situation we're in?" Joker asked, though he was quite happy staring at the naked woman hologram.

"Maybe" Cortana said mischievously, "but I'll need access to your naval statistics, as well as a complete history of your naval battles." EDI tapped the table and a hologram of her body stood beside Cortana.

"I will monitor your activity" EDI stated, her holographic body pacing around Cortana.

"How did an AI get put in an android body?" Cortana asked, as the two AI began circling each other. "And a body of such intricate quality and craftsmanship."

"A well-earned upgrade for my services" EDI said coldly. Cortana tilted her head before stopping.

"One very thorough upgrade, not like anything else you have in your galaxy," Cortana mused, inspecting the deactivated physical body of EDI standing over them.

"I think we can have cyber bitch-fight and discuss upgrades later, right now we need to break this blockade around the Citadel." EDI said looking up at the impatient admirals.

"Correct" the Geth admiral said coldly, watching the two AI closely.

"Well, judging on the strength of the ships you've got inside the ward arms, the positions of their ships, and my intellectual brilliance," Cortana chuckled, but no one shared her amusement. "I'd say you've got a forty-five per cent chance of victory."

"Only forty-five?" Joker said glumly, disappointed by the low odds.

"You sure?" John asked quickly, and Cortana nodded.

"One hundred per cent" Cortana stated simply. "They outnumber and out gun your ships that are still inside the ward arms."

"What if we gathered those outside the arms?" Miranda asked.

"Scanning… The only force that could aid you, are the mechanoid former monstrosities, you call Reapers." Cortana smiled. "They'd improve your chances by twenty five per cent at least."

"Most of them are searching the edges of known space, seeing if there are any more hidden secrets in dark space" Joker stated simply. "There are some inside the arms."

"Could they be summoned?" John asked, inspecting the hologram closely. "Could other reinforcements be called to help?"

"It would take time, the Reapers can be here in just under a day" EDI stated. "For other naval support it would take them less than twelve hours to get here."

"Summon them, we'll have to hold out and try to trap them in a pincer movement," Cortana said grimly.

"And our home worlds?" the Salarian admiral asked, sounding nervous about their potential fate.

"We crush them here and they'll likely retaliate on the home worlds," Javik growled, his fists resting on the table. "Instead of a pincer movement, I'd advise attacking both forces at the same time, so neither can support the other."

"He has a point," Cortana stated, nodding her head slightly.

"Why didn't you think of it?" John asked.

"I was more focused on the Protheans outside this Citadel, to consider the other forces." Cortana seemed to blush at this statement.

"We'll order the Reapers to the Citadel, the other navies to hit and run on the ships orbiting the capital planets" Joker said authoritatively. "Will that work?"

"My calculations say that has a sixty per cent chance of success." EDI stated, to which Cortana nodded in agreement.

"Well, unless anyone has any other ideas, we'll go with the hot, naked… I mean Cortana and Javik's plan." Joker said, blushing at the slip-up.

"I might sir, but I'd say prepare for this plan, mine may not work," Georgia said, thinking about another tactic that would result in far less bloodshed.

"Alright, we'll use their plan, but I want the Normandy leading the charge against the Protheans at our door," Joker said, pointing at the red flashing dots, which indicated the enemy Prothean ships.

"Yes sir" Georgia smiled, saluting Joker, who cringed slightly.

"God that feels weird" Joker breathed.

"Goddess" Samara corrected, her eyes darting between Joker and Georgia.

"Right… Everyone's dismissed. Prepare for battle!" Joker stated, staring intently at the hologram Citadel.

"John, come with us" Georgia said softly to her son.

John picked up Cortana's chip, and followed Georgia, Miranda, Samara, Ashley and EDI from the room, Garrus and the other leaders remained to lead their fleets.

"You seem to be acclimatising to our reality well" Miranda commented as they stood in the lift, Jaina and James giggling at Samara, who was keeping the infant twins amused.

"Well it is not to dissimilar to the one I was in for years" John chuckled, quietly watching his brother and sister giggle at the Asari's strange faces.

"You know we need to hear about what exactly happened" Miranda said, eyeing his green armour suspiciously.

"And find out what made you disappear and reappear, with you living out most of your life in another reality" Georgia added.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for that, after we kick some Prothean ass!" Ash grinned. At that moment Javik caught up with them.

"General, I request permission to join you, on a mission to board the flagship," Javik stated.

"Excuse me?" Miranda said flatly.

"I need to talk to my people, maybe I can reason with them." Javik pleaded.

"You do realise they have ships over every capital world, are threatening extermination and out-gun us by a significant margin?" Ash exclaimed.

"You think that seeing one of their own, who has acclimatised to this cycle, will change their mind?" Georgia stated, knowing his intention almost immediately.

"Yes General. I also feel that you could get us there unnoticed" Javik smiled. "You are a god after all."

"Goddess, and what exactly do you think she'll be able to do?" Samara corrected him, Jaina and James nuzzled in her arms as they walked.

"Get us to the flagship in the blink of an eye." Javik stated, the others stared at him in disbelief. "Time is not on our side, we need to get there as soon as possible in order to save the capital planets."

"He's got a point, plus it might help me understand why I didn't see them coming sooner" Georgia noted as they reached the Normandy airlock. "Plus that was my back-up plan; it's nice to know someone believes I'm actually capable of doing it."

"I believe in you," Samara purred affectionately.

"I think we need to reach a computer terminal, Cortana wants to speak to you" John said as the doors slid open.

"She can plug into the old CIC, but if she tries to take over…" EDI stated. "I will not be held responsible for what I do to defend my original body."

"You have nothing to worry about." John stated.

"Alright, this way" EDI smiled, leading John into the Normandy, followed by Ash, Samara and Miranda.

"General, what's going on?" Samantha said, slowly approaching Georgia as she walked to the cockpit. "Who's the figure in the olive armour?"

"It's complicated, let's just say that I'm glad he's here, and we're going to take the fight to the Protheans!" Georgia smiled, as she sat in the pilot's chair.

"Err, what are you doing?" Samantha asked, as Georgia got comfortable in the pilot's chair. "I know you're brilliant at most things, exceptional at others, but piloting the Normandy isn't one of them."

"Who said anything about piloting?" Georgia chuckled, before tapping the communications panel. "Normandy to Citadel Control, Normandy to Citadel Control, this is General Shepard."

"This is Citadel Control, go ahead general," the voice replied, Georgia knew it instantly that she was talking to an experienced Asari flight controller.

"This is going to sound odd, but could you release my ship, and ignore any odd readings." Georgia asked, as she adjusted into Joker's old pilot chair.

"Is everything okay general?" the woman asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm heading out early. That is all" Georgia said softly.

"Do you need us to open the arms?" the flight controller asked, sounding concerned.

"No, there's a Prothean fleet outside that will blow us all up!" Georgia sighed.

"Could you put Grand Admiral Moreau on the line" Samantha asked, intervening in the increasingly uncomfortable situation.

"One second…" the controller replied.

"Yes Shepard?" Joker's voice answered a moment later. "You do realise we're on the brink of a major shit-storm, right?"

"Yes, so release the docking clamps, and we'll try something to avoid the storm" Georgia chuckled.

"You going to use some mystical power to make them surrender," Joker said in a low voice.

"Something like that, release the Normandy, and don't open the arms" Georgia replied.

"Aye general," Joker said upbeat, moments later she felt the Normandy being released from the magnetic clamps.

"Everyone hold on, I'm not used to flying this ship, and I'm trying something… BIG!" Georgia said over the intercom, as she took the controls, and slowly began to fly the ship away from the hangar.

"Don't scratch the paintwork" EDI said flatly as she walked into the room. "If you'd like I could take over."

"I'll be fine, plus this will be unique" Georgia said, aiming the ship at the tip of the Citadel arms, and increasing their speed. "Hold on to your seats, and pray to Miranda that we survive."

"Carpe Diem!" Sam said quickly, gripping the pilot's chair tightly. "I mean..."

"Seize the Day!" Georgia smiled.


	4. A Thousand Years

Chapter 4: A Thousand Years.

Georgia managed to steady the ship as it gained speed, the closed tip approaching rapidly. At the last moment she focused her power on the ship passing through, closing her eyes against the potential disaster, only to open them moments later to see the largest Prothean ship growing bigger with their approach.

"How the…" Samantha breathed.

"I'm the Goddess of the galaxy remember… though that was taxing for me, as this ship is on the edges of our galaxy." Georgia sighed, managing to steady the ship as it approached the Prothean flagship.

"We've not been detected" EDI noted as they flew along the side of the Prothean flagship.

"That's because we're not outside the Citadel" Georgia said, looking around at the dark space that surrounded them. "I doubt they expected to be found out here."

"Where are we?" Samantha asked, as she peered out the window.

"On the edge of the known galaxy, deep in dark space" Georgia said, slowing the Normandy down to dock with the enemy ship. "We're even further out than the Reaper planet."

"What's the plan skipper?" Ash asked brightly, as she returned from the CIC.

"Go in, find the leader, get information out of him, and force him to call of his attack" Georgia summarised, standing up as the ship powered down.

"Who's going with you?" Samantha asked, activating her Omni-tool.

"John, Samara, Javik and myself, everyone else in standby in case we're captured" Georgia stated as she walked toward the CIC.

"You think they won't play fair?" Samantha asked quickly.

"They've got ships over every capital world and the Citadel, plus they've tried to kill me, they clearly aren't being 'fair'." Georgia noted, as she walked into the lift, and turned to face them as the doors slid shut. "Dismissed."

"Aye general" the others said before dispersing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, John, Samara, Javik and Georgia were standing by the airlock, fully armoured and armed in case of trouble, with Miranda and Samantha waving them off.

"Be careful Geo" Miranda said as she kissed Georgia's helmet. "We don't know what they are capable of."

"I'll be fine, I'm a goddess and have my son and favourite Justicar at my side" Georgia chuckled.

"Sir, I will ensure the general survives, you can count on it." John said, standing to attention and saluting Miranda.

"Please don't do that, it feels weird that my son is saluting me" Miranda breathed.

"Sorry" John said quietly.

"I'm at my goddess' command, I will not fail her" Samara stated.

"I am at my general's command," Javik said simply.

"Well enough chatting lets go meet the neighbours" Georgia said excitedly, opening the airlock and leading the three others out.

"I worry about her sometimes" Samantha commented once Georgia, Samara, Javik and John were out of earshot.

"I always worry, but that's because I'm married to her, and don't want to lose her" Miranda chuckled. "Again..."

"Still, she's with Samara and Javik, they'll look after her. Plus there's the all-grown up son of yours with her, he seems capable." Samantha paused, thinking out her next statement. "Still seems weird that he's technically new-born, yet seven foot tall and a disciplined soldier."

"Indeed; I want to know what happened to him, because I can tell he's haunted by something" Miranda said quietly.

"Maybe it's the childhood trauma of being torn from his mothers," Samantha said cheerfully.

"Maybe, I'll find out when they return, I don't want it to be a lingering issue" Miranda said, slowly leading Samantha back to the CIC, where the rest of the crew were seated, all armed and ready for combat. "But I fear how he came back, and why he disappeared in the first place will linger for some time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goddess! This place is like the Collector ship!" Samara commented as they turned a corner, guns ready for trouble. "Although it is not as naturalistic."

"Collector ship?" John asked, covering their rear.

"I'll explain later, basically they were repurposed Protheans, so their ship was also likely to originally be Prothean" Georgia said, as they reached a large set of doors.

"General, if I remember correctly, the bridge is beyond these doors" Javik said, lowering his particle gun, and slowly approaching the door.

"Prepare for trouble, Javik lead the way" Georgia said, falling back to cover their left flank.

Javik hit the panel and the doors creaked open, revealing a central walkway, flanked by sunken rows of Protheans at monitoring stations, at the far end stood a single Prothean, looking out at the twinkling galaxy in the distance. The four slowly approached, with none of the Protheans acknowledging their presence.

"Greetings Human" The lead Prothean said coldly, not turning to face them. "I've been expecting you." They stopped just behind him, guns pointed at him. "I'm rather surprised at how quickly you got here, it is clear that my information was quite incorrect."

"Introductions are clearly in order" Georgia said, her assault rifle pointed at the back of his head.

"Of course, we Protheans share your sense of honour and protocol" the Prothean chuckled, still facing away from them. "You are?"

"I'm General Shepard; these are my companions, Justicar Samara, Sierra 117 and Javik." Georgia said, tilting her head at her crew members, suspecting he could somehow see them.

"Shepard? You are quite the hero in this cycle." The Prothean said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Another thing we share."

"You know of me?" Georgia asked coldly, not lowering her weapon. "How do you know me?"

"Your cycle is still primitive, and we are able to monitor your 'holonet' and keep up to date with your civilisations," the Prothean said simply. "But you are still technologically behind, compared to the once great Prothean Empire."

"My fellow crew member, Javik, is a fellow Prothean; he survived in cryo-sleep on Horizon." Georgia said, wanting him to face them. "Who are you?"

"I am Grand Warlord Barca, the greatest Prothean to ever live" he said proudly.

"Like Hannibal Barca? The Carthaginian general who terrified the Roman Republic?" Georgia asked, feeling rather proud of her historical knowledge. "He was quite the tactician, but was beaten by Scipio, who had learnt his tactics and how to combat them."

"Same name, but no relation. Though much like him I was beaten by the Reapers when they learnt the Prothean battle strategy." Barca smiled. "Though from what I have learnt, he is a legend of your people, as I was for mine. But I am still alive, whereas your Barca was forced to commit suicide."

"How did you survive your war with the Reapers? How did you exist through this cycle without being discovered by the Council races?" Javik asked, stepping forward to be in line with Georgia, with Samara and John covering their rear. "How did you survive your legendary sacrifice in our war with the Reapers?"

"We were forced into hiding" Barca said lowering his head, but still remaining with his back to them.

"The legend was you died in a glorious battle, was it all a lie?" Javik asked despairingly.

"We survived, at the cost of many, who gave their lives so I could survive. We escaped into dark space." Barca said, his fists clenching as long forgotten emotions resurfaced. "Like you young Javik; we took to cryo-sleep and were asleep longer than we intended. It was only when the Reapers were destroyed in your cycle that we woke from our stasis, and since then we have waited for your people to find peace, before we emerged once more."

"Well, we were at peace, now we're on the brink of war again…" Georgia said angrily. "With you."

"You may remove your helmets; the air is breathable to your physiology." Barca chuckled. "Crew dismissed."

With this the Protheans at the monitoring stations stood up and filed out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Why wait for peace, why not attack whilst we were dealing with the pirates?" Georgia asked, leaving out the involvement of Harbinger and the Leviathan AI.

"Peace makes a culture weak, we knew you'd be no different" Barca chuckled. "I will admit that I was mistaken in believing that. Your cycle is different; you defeated the Reapers and ended their cycles."

"Care to face us, its rude to not look someone in the eye, when you're talking to them" Samara growled, Georgia was caught off by her anger and caught her eye with a confused side glance. "Sorry."

"As you wish 'Justicar'." Barca said, slowly turning, revealing two glowing gold eyes, and the scar across the other two, which sealed them shut.

"You're a god?" Georgia exclaimed, knowing immediately what gold eyes meant, but Warlord Barca laughed and slowly approached her.

"No, like you we found the Reaper planet, but I came away cursed, not blessed" Barca said, he lowered his head at the mention of being cursed.

"Cursed?" John asked, curious about the idea.

"I was deemed not worthy by the AI, but refused to leave empty handed, claimed my honour had been insulted, especially as it had killed my expedition team." Barca said, pacing back and facing the window again. "It cursed me; I can only die an honourable death, and will live forever until then."

"How did I not sense you the moment I became a goddess?" Georgia asked, stepping toward him.

"Because we are far beyond the galaxy you rule over, outside of your jurisdiction if you like" Barca smiled. "We were hidden from you by your own power."

"That doesn't make sense, surely she should be goddess of all existence, not limited by the known galaxy's boundaries" Samara exclaimed.

"Then I do not know, perhaps we were cursed into anonymity by it as well." Barca said flatly. "That cursed planet has landed me second disservice, I was better off not going near it." Georgia could tell he was not being entirely truthful with her, but Samara quickly moved the conversation away from the Reaper planet.

"Do you mean to destroy us if we do not submit to your rule?" Samara asked, stepping up with John to stand behind Georgia, whilst Javik stood level to Barca.

"I'm not sure anymore," he sighed, "Our simultaneous attack on your capital worlds was to test your resolve, and put you at a disadvantage. We needed to understand your strength for ourselves."

"And what have you learnt?" John asked.

"With you surviving our assassination attempt, and then appearing out of nowhere and revealing yourself to be the goddess of the galaxy, I do not favour our chances." Barca admitted. "But I cannot tell my people that we are surrendering. Many are still embittered by losing our war with the Reapers, a second defeat will anger them."

"The galaxy stands united; each race is equal, with only the most primitive, the Yahg, left out of the galactic politics." Georgia said confidently. "I'm sure there's a place for your people in the new galaxy."

"I cannot..." Barca began.

"It is not surrender!" John interrupted. "You are reaching an agreement for the betterment of your people. You have claimed a victory by forcing this drastic move, by forcing my mother to teleport to your base."

"I like your thinking," the Warlord laughed. "You have a warrior's mind. What can you give my people to make them feel it is a victory, not a surrender?"

"You can reclaim the planets that still have infrastructure which can support your people." Georgia smiled.

"Like Ilos" Javik said brightly. "Our people's infrastructure still survives there, and could be re-occupied by our people."

Suddenly Barca turned and touched Georgia on the forehead, closing his eyes, before quickly pulling away.

"You speak the truth?" Barca exclaimed. "And the Reapers are not destroyed, but now allies?"

"With all organics and synthetics merged together, hence the glowing green eyes" Samara noted, pointing at her light green eyes.

"This changes things" Barca stated, walking over to a computer panel.

"You're calling off the attack?" Georgia asked, Barca said nothing. "You'll see it was the right move in the future, your people have waited long enough to… Argh!"

Georgia collapsed to the ground, her eyes snapping shut and her face going pale.

"General!"

"Goddess!"

"Mom!" they each exclaimed, rushing to her side, Barca watched uncertainly.


	5. Odds Are

Chapter 5: Odds Are.

John pulled the card from the back of his helmet and tapped it against Georgia's metal wrist; Cortana appeared over the unconscious general moments later.

"Cortana what is wrong with her?" John asked a genuine note of fear in his voice.

"She's mostly intact internally, but has a severe laceration across her torso and is bleeding heavily, both internally and externally, but there is no sign of what's caused it" Cortana said, looking over the general's body. "I like the prosthetics though, very well designed."

"She's bleeding?" Samara nearly cried. She stood up and focused her biotics, gently lifting her off the ground. "Get her back to the ship."

John nodded and carried his unconscious mother from the room, as Samara and Javik were left alone with Barca.

"If a goddess bleeds…" Barca noted.

"Something is seriously wrong" Samara interrupted.

"Vici, anything on the scanners?" Barca asked, moments later a holographic Prothean appeared at the Warlord's side.

"There are multiple strange signatures across the galaxy, with no discernable origin." Vici stated, showing a map of the galaxy, with the signatures highlighted.

"Identify!" Barca barked at the AI.

"Unable to identify, they don't match any known signature" Vici specified. "Incoming communication from the ship called 'Normandy'." Vici vanished and a holographic image of Miranda was standing in front of them instead.

"General, we've got… Where's Geo?" she asked, looking around.

"She collapsed; John is bringing her to you, what's happening?" Samara said quickly.

"Something's happening across the galaxy, the Council demand we return immediately." Miranda said at an equally hurried pace.

"Go, I'll call off the attack, for now" Barca said flatly, pointing to the door. Miranda's hologram faded, and Javik and Samara hurried from the room.

"We'll be in touch" Vici said as they ran, his hologram appearing at their side as they ran. "Warlord Barca has unfinished business with your peoples."

Before they could retort, the hologram vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EDI get us out of here!" Miranda ordered, as Javik and Samara dashed through the airlock, it closed quickly behind them.

"Yes commander" EDI replied from the pilot's chair.

"How's Georgia?" Samara panted, as she fought to regain her breath.

"She's…" Miranda faltered as her emotions hit in full force, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "She's still unconscious and bleeding heavily, I don't know what to do." Samantha quickly moved in and hugged her superior, gently caressing her back.

"What happened?" Samantha asked. "What happened before she collapsed?"

"We were discussing a ceasefire, and then suddenly she collapsed." Javik stated.

"Must have something to do with these new signatures" EDI said as she joined their social circle by the airlock. "ETA to the Citadel is twenty four hours. Without the general we're relying on the mass relays."

"Find out what you can about these strange appearances," Miranda said, regaining her composure briefly, before rushing toward the QEC, with Samara in hot pursuit.

"Commander? Where's the General?" Dominic asked when they burst into the QEC.

"Unconscious" Miranda said quickly, not wanting to divulge any more than that. "Not sure when she'll wake up."

"The Prothean ships have retreated from Citadel space, and the capital worlds, but now a new potential threat has emerged" the Asari councillor stated.

"EDI, get John up here" Miranda ordered.

"Yes Commander" EDI replied.

They patiently waited until John strode into the room, quickly placing Cortana's chip into the QEC panel.

"What's the situation?" Cortana asked, standing at the same height as the council members.

Cortana had created an imitation of Miranda's uniform to cover her normally naked form.

"Six vast structures have appeared in different regions of the galaxy, plus unidentified ships near some of the structures" the Salarian councillor said quickly, "do you recognise them?" Cortana paused before looking at the floor.

"What is it?" Miranda asked quickly, "is it what's caused Geo's coma?"

"Probably" Cortana said, shrugging her shoulders. "It seems we're not the only invaders to your reality."

"What!" Osba exclaimed.

"I'm afraid we've brought our troubles with us." Cortana smiled innocently.

"Cortana!" John snapped at the cheeky AI.

"The Covenant!" Cortana said quickly. "The Covenant has followed us across the realities, along with the Halos."

"The what?" Samara asked quickly.

"Vast ring planets that are weapons of mass annihilation" Cortana said, bringing up a holographic image of one. "Each one is capable of decimating all sentient life within twenty-five thousand light-years."

"This information must not leave this group" the Asari councillor said quickly. "The idea of weapons from other realities, and that are more deadly than the Reapers, could cause more problems and upset the fine balance we have worked so hard to maintain."

"Agreed." the Quarian councillor added.

"We must dispatch all navies to fight off this 'Covenant' and capture the 'Halos'." The Turian councillor stated.

"No" Cortana nearly shouted.

"No?" Miranda asked.

"If you want to protect this peace, you need to destroy them and the entire Covenant force, in order to ensure no one can use them" Cortana explained, Miranda smiled at the AI's plan.

"Excellent plan Cortana" John said quickly, in support of the AI's plan.

"Great, how do we destroy weapons that are the size of planets?" the Asari councillor asked, sounding slightly bored.

"The Covenant shouldn't be a problem; your fleets likely outnumber theirs by at least six-to-one." Cortana smiled. "But the Halos will take strike teams to infiltrate them, and spark a system self-destruct or misfire."

"We'll lead the strike teams!" Miranda exclaimed. "The Normandy crew are the most qualified to lead the strikes, and we'll be better suited to strike all six rings at the same time."

"Yes Commander" Samara said, lowering her head slightly.

"Once you've returned to the Citadel, your crew will be divided to lead the six strike teams" Osba stated, the other councillors nodded, and their holograms began to fade out.

"Do we decide the teams, or will you?" Miranda asked, as Samara and John left the room.

"We'll leave it up to you, you of course know your team best" Osba smiled. "I wish the general a speedy recovery."

"Thank you" Miranda smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "Commander Shepard out."

She turned and left the room, heading straight for the med bay, but she bumped into Samara and John, who walked in stride with her.

"But what about the goddess!" Samara pleaded, grabbing Miranda's arm.

"There's little we can do, except destroy what is hurting her," Miranda hissed.

"You sure the Halos are what's hurting her?" John asked.

"I have no doubt," Miranda said with clenched fists. "They appeared, and Geo went into a near fatal coma, they are definitely linked."

"Let us hope that these Halos destruction saves her," Samara said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Miranda asked as she burst into the med bay, Tali, Liara and Falare were tending to the comatose Georgia, trying desperately to stem the bleeding.

"We're managing to cycle her blood back into her body, but can't stop the bleeding" Tali said quickly, her clothes were stained red, and her delicate fingers were shaking, also drenched in blood.

"But we're not professional doctors, we NEED Karin and Chloe to take over as soon as possible" Liara added, wiping her hands on a length of paper towel. "Why were they even off the Normandy anyway?"

"Negotiating for more cutting edge equipment for the ship," Falare said weakly. "Poor timing it seems."

"We'll need whatever they can get!" Miranda said through gritted teeth. "We are not losing her now."

"I'm afraid it's a matter of keeping her alive until we reach the Citadel," Liara said grimly.

"I know, EDI says we're going as fast as possible" Miranda smiled, gently patting the three women on the back.

"Do you want a moment alone?" Falare asked in a soft tone, Miranda nodded and the three women washed their hands and filed out the room.


	6. Hurt

Chapter 6: Hurt.

"Why is it something always keeps forcing us apart?" Miranda asked, slowly walking to the side of Georgia's bed. "Either willing or unwillingly, we're constantly held apart from each other."

"Hey" John said quietly, walking into the med bay and locking the door behind him. "Any change?" Miranda shook her head, fighting back tears. "You okay?"

"I was just musing on why we're constantly pushed apart by different things," Miranda smiled, her fingers clasping Georgia's left hand.

"How so?" John asked, standing on the other side of the bed to Miranda.

"After we took down the Collectors, back at the start of our relationship, Georgia was forced away by the Alliance's hearing, and then the Reaper war kept us apart." Miranda said; her eyes looking at Georgia's sleeping face, as her fingers traced her abdominal scars. "It's funny. Her being comatose like this reminds me of how we first met, I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her, still not fully rebuilt in the Lazarus project."

"What?" John asked, confused by his mother's tangent. "Tell me about your relationship, from your point of view."

"Well, I was first introduced to her when I was put in charge of rebuilding her after the Collectors destroyed the first Normandy." Miranda smiled, enjoying the chance to retell their relationship to her son.

"She came back from the dead?" John exclaimed, surprised by the revelation.

"Technically she died twice," Miranda chuckled. "Thanks to me she came back both times, although the second time around there were less resources available, hence the metal limbs." She looked up and could tell he was staring at the artificial limbs.

"Please continue" John said quietly, sitting on the neighbouring bed.

"Well, from the moment she was physically rebuilt, but still not whole, I felt strong feelings for her, it's probably why I worked so damn hard to make her physically perfect." Miranda smiled, her eyes looking at her wife's face. "But for some reason I played hard to get, only showing my feelings after she proved herself by helping to save my sister. From then we were an item, but after the Collector base, we went our separate ways, the war forcing our hands."

"How did you survive the separation?" John asked, Miranda noted a slight waiver in his tone.

"We kept in contact when the war truly began, even managing a couple of dates on the old Citadel, which are my fondest memories of her." Miranda replied. "I remember me in a stunning red dress, her choosing her finest dress blues, both looking incredible to behold and like everyone else there, nothing making us stand out. We spent the entire evening just being ourselves, no war, no military duty, just each other, I almost wish it had never ended."

John pulled the card from the back of his helmet and placed it on Georgia's metal arm, her Omni-tool channelled the now orange hologram of Cortana.

"I'm monitoring her vitals commander, and since you mentioned your dates on the Citadel, her heart has sped up slightly" Cortana smiled, Miranda squeezed Georgia's hand affectionately.

"What about after the war?" John interrupted, trying to get the conversation back on track. "What happened between you after the war?"

"Georgia sacrificed herself again, and I brought her back from her near death state" Miranda chuckled. She then quickly gave a brief overview of the past two years of their relationship.

"Sounds like stuff that would tear most apart," Cortana commented. "Going by what I've analysed from your holonet."

"She was worth the trouble to me, I loved her like no one else and was not going to lose her when we were so close to the peace we longed for!" Miranda smiled. "She'd say the same I'm guessing. Maybe after this crisis, we can finally settle down together, I realise the house was destroyed, but there's still the ship and the Citadel apartment."

"Do... do you see us in that future?" Cortana asked nervously, looking from Georgia, to Miranda, to John.

"I'm not sure. If we destroy all the Halos and the Covenant, and Geo doesn't wake, then we'll have no choice but to send you back somehow." Miranda said, her fingers tracing Georgia's abs.

"I do not want to return to that reality, not now that I've finally found you." John said quietly.

Miranda looked up at him, quickly moved around the bed and hugged him tightly, as a mother hugging her son.

"I understand John, but if your presence in this reality is hurting Georgia…" Miranda said softly.

"I know mom" John interrupted. There was a brief pause before Miranda spoke again.

"So, can I see my son without the helmet?" Miranda chuckled, taking a step back. John looked quickly around the room, before striding over to a small panel, and blacking out the viewing windows to give them some privacy.

"Just for you" Cortana smiled as John's hands moved to his helmet.

"EDI, switch off any cameras that aren't solely watching Geo" Miranda said, making John freeze.

"Yes Commander" EDI chimed, before a faint beep signalled the order had been carried out.

"Thanks mom" John said, before lifting his helmet off in one fluid motion, setting it down at Georgia's feet.

"Oh John!" Miranda breathed, stepping forward and reaching out to caress his sole facial scar.

"Not the little boy you remember from a few days ago?" Cortana asked.

Miranda shook her head, before her fingers gently caressed his scar, and John closed his green eyes to her delicate touch.

"What happened to you?" Miranda asked in a hushed tone, her hands running over his buzz-cut black hair. "What turned you into this super-soldier in the alternate reality?"

"Because he was an orphan, he was the perfect specimen for the 'Super Soldier' programme," Cortana said, walking along the edge of the table to stand near them. "Doctor Halsey invented a back story for him, and inducted him into the SPARTAN-II programme."

"I was the perfect choice, I was taller, stronger and had far better agility and intellect, compared to my classmates" John smiled.

"The exact attributes you inherited from us" Miranda smiled up at him. "You got my intellect and cunning, with Geo's strength and physical stature. Of course you'd be the perfect soldier."

"He proved myself a natural leader, and was one of only thirty three out of seventy five to survive the augmentation process" Cortana stated. "But repeated mission successes, with high casualty rates, hardened him to the realities of war."

"But he's still capable of feeling emotions?" Miranda looked at the AI who nodded. "Sounds like my Geo; she survived horrific battles, yet still has her soft side."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and John quickly put his helmet back on, Miranda heard it click and hiss into place.

"Come in" Miranda said, unlocking the door. Liara walked in and looked around.

"Everything okay?" she asked brightly, Miranda, Cortana and John all nodded. "Well we've entered Citadel space, your needed up on the bridge."

"Wait... I thought it would take twenty four hours to reach the Citadel, it's barely been a few hours..." Miranda asked, looking at the time on her Omni-tool.

"I know, EDI is stumped" Liara said in disbelief. "For some reason it took not even a quarter of the time she had calculated." Miranda instantly looked at Georgia.

"Even in a coma she's helping us, and still showing she's with us in her own divine way." she smiled, hurrying to her wife's side and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you" she whispered to her unconscious spouse.

"Also Sha'ira was wondering if someone else could take James and Jaina for a while, she says she needs some sleep." Liara added.

"Of course" Miranda smiled, quickly walking out of the room, with John picking up Cortana's chip and following his mother. "I'm sure someone will love to look after them until I return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After collecting her children from a tired Asari ex-Consort and giving them a quick feed, Miranda stood on the bridge with the babies now in the care of her wife's PA Samantha, and John standing beside her.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to find someone more experienced to look after them?" Samantha asked as they walked toward the airlock.

"Everyone in the crew is needed for this mission, and Sha'ira is exhausted." Miranda smiled. "I'll return shortly, and relieve you of them… But only if you don't warm to them in that time."

"Of course Commander..." Sam stammered. "It still feels weird calling you that."

"Then call me Miranda, no need to be so formal Sam," Miranda chuckled, as the rest of the crew, once again fully armed, lined up behind John.

"That's everyone mission capable commander, all armed and ready for action" Diana reported as she stood beside Samantha.

"And I've just about compiled the six teams, so let's go!" Miranda stated, as she led the crew out of the ship, passing Karin and Chloe, who rushed into the ship, with several ensigns carrying medical equipment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander," Garrus, Zaeed, Grunt, and Kolyat greeted her as she walked into the war room.

"Excellent, we're all here" Miranda smiled, as she turned to face the Council. "Plus, we have a new addition to our roster. It's Shiala, correct? You met Geo back during the first Normandy's days?"

"That's correct Commander. I felt I owed it to the general to help you, like she helped me and Zhu's Hope." Shiala said, stepping forward and saluting Miranda.

"Welcome to the Normandy crew," Miranda smiled, before turning to face the Council. "Are we ready for this?"

"Yes, we've organised our fleets to attack all the rings at the same time, thereby putting this 'Covenant' in a corner" the Turian councillor stated.

"I've decided on the teams, three people to lead each of the fleets" Miranda announced. "Shiala will join one of them as an extra."

"Excellent, please divide your crew, time is of the essence," the Asari councillor stated.

Miranda quickly listed each of the teams, and watched as the crew moved into the groups of three.

"Alright, those teams sound balanced and each capable of the task in hand" the Salarian councillor smiled. "Is the AI going to regale us with how we destroy each ring?" EDI pulled the chip from John's helmet and placed it in her open palm.

"My name is Cortana!" Cortana yelled as she appeared in EDI's hand. "And I've already sent out the necessary information to each team's designated tech expert."

"Alright" the Salarian said defensively, as EDI gave Cortana's chip back to John.

"We've split the fleets into five, we were hoping you'd be able to convince the Protheans to help with the final ring world" the Quarian councillor said cautiously.

"Warlord Barca knows we're a lot stronger than he thought when they first attacked, and it's clear he still longs for battle" Javik smiled. "He won't refuse the chance to fight an unknown, invading enemy."

"I'll go, he apparently has unfinished business with me" Miranda said quickly.

"Team One." Osba said stepping forward, as the three did the same. "Please follow my assistant to your fleet, your being sent to the Halo in the Attican Beta."

And so it continued, Team Five were sent to the Minos Wasteland, Team Four to the Shrike Abyssal, Team Three to Sentry Omega, and Team Two's target was in the Apien Crest.

"That leaves us, and we've got to contact Warlord Barca" Miranda breathed, as the last of Team Two disappeared out of the door.

"Yes, and hence your Halo is in Sigurds Cradle" Osba smiled. "A good meeting point for you."

"Indeed" Cortana agreed.

"Where would Installation 04 have been?" John quickly asked. "Had we not destroyed it in our reality?"

"Exodus Cluster" Cortana answered quickly, expecting such a question from him. "Roughly."

"Well, we'll take the Normandy and head for Sigurds Cradle, wish us luck" Miranda said cheerfully.

"We wish all the best; to you, your teams, and to Georgia." Dominic said, bowing slightly upon mentioning Miranda's comatose wife.

"Thank you Councillor, we will contact you when the task is done" Miranda said, saluting the councillor, who smiled and quickly walked away.

"If I might ask" Samara said as they walked back to the Normandy. "Why wasn't I put with my daughters?"

"I needed each team to be balanced," Miranda smiled innocently. "Plus every mother needs time away from her children."

"Of course commander" Samara smiled.

"Plus I get the feeling you're hiding something from me" Miranda added, Samara instantly knew it was going to be a long flight to the Halo. "And I will find out what on our long flight to Sigurds Cradle."


	7. Seven Nation Army

Chapter 7: Seven Nation Army.

"This was an interesting combination for the commander to choose" Kolyat commented as the three waited on the bridge of a Krogan battleship.

"Indeed, we are very different people, not used to working with each other" Grunt muttered, pacing back and forth, as the ship was catapulted toward the Attican Beta by the Citadel Mass Relay.

"What exactly are we heading towards?" Javik asked over the QEC, the figure of Cortana standing there.

"From the information I downloaded from Installation 04, you're likely to be heading for Installation 07." Cortana stated, summoning a hologram of the ring world. "From what I understand, it's likely to be infested with the parasitic Flood."

"The what?" Grunt asked.

"A parasite race, the reason the Halos were built in the first place" Cortana explained. "So you'll need to conduct bombing runs on the entire surface, before destroying the Halo itself."

"I love a good challenge!" Grunt roared. "And destruction on a massive scale also gets my blood pumping."

"Then this is the right Halo for you, I'd recommend incendiary bombs to properly annihilate the Flood infestation." Cortana smiled at the Krogan's excitement toward obliterating the parasite.

"Have you got any other advice?" Kolyat asked, as they appeared at the edge of the system, the Halo etched against the sunlight.

"Watch your back or you're dead" Cortana said grimly. "The Flood can infest the living, and reanimate the dead to fight against you, so try to destroy everything you leave behind."

"Understood, Team Six out" Kolyat said, as he ended the conversation.

Shortly after, a large, heavily decorated Krogan strode into the room, standing to attention for the three Normandy crew members.

"What are our orders sirs?" the Krogan Admiral asked Javik, saluting him in the process.

"When in range, fire bomb the entire surface" Javik commanded, the admiral smiled at the order. "Don't stop until the entire surface is ablaze."

"Is there a reason for this order?" the Drell Admiral asked, as he appeared on the QEC, joined by the Hanar Admiral moments later.

"Intel suggests the ring world may be invested by a parasititic race" Kolyat informed them. "It's a parasite species, capable of reanimating the dead, and infesting the living."

"This one thinks they are an abomination of a race!" the Hanar admiral exclaimed.

"We'll begin incendiary bombing the surface at once" the Drell Admiral said, determination etched on his face. "Once the surface is ash, where do we go to destroy the ring?"

"The northern most point of the ring, it should be rather obvious as the control centre of the Halo" Javik stated. The Drell admiral nodded and tapped his Omni-tool, her hologram fading away moments later, followed by the Hanar.

"We'll begin setting the ring on fire, and inform you when it's finished" the Krogan admiral stated. "For now you're welcome to retire to your temporary quarters."

"I'd rather use the target range" Grunt growled, the admiral nodded and gestured for an ensign to take Grunt to the target range.

"I need to mentally prepare, is there somewhere quiet on this ship?" Javik asked.

"The airlock?" the admiral chuckled, Javik snarled and stormed off, when the admiral turned to face Kolyat, the young Drell had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Javik looked out of the window, as the Halo was starting glowing red in places, from the firestorm that raged across the surface.

"It's underway" a Krogan warrior stated bluntly.

"I can see that for myself, does the admiral want me back on the bridge?" Javik snarled.

"No. There are new orders from Commander Shepard." The young Krogan stated. "You're to move on the command center whilst we firebomb the rest of the ring."

"Any reinforcements?" he asked as he got to his feet, attaching his Particle Rifle and M-11 Suppressor pistol.

"We'd love to join the fight, but the Council has been informed of the Flood's capabilities, and have orders not to send in a large force" the Krogan grumbled. "You'll get one company, that's it."

"Fine, show me to the shuttle, I long to kill something" Javik said, flexing his limbs and striding past the Krogan peon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a view" Kolyat breathed, looking up from cleaning his Black Widow's sights, to see the landscape outside was sickly brown, and seemed to be teeming with life.

"Reminds me of the Reaper-Rachni I encountered with Shepard" Grunt chuckled. "Only difference is these bastards don't know when to die."

"Sirs, a gift from the Hanar," the co-pilot said suddenly, pointing at a small crate by their feet.

Javik opened it and saw several small canisters, and three cylinders with small arms.

"What are they?" Kolyat asked, picking up one of the strange cylinders.

"Flamethrowers, with refills in case you need it." the co-pilot smiled. "Those cylinders can attach to any gun, and the canisters are attached to the base of it."

"Like a grenade launcher!" Grunt chuckled, picking up the cylinder and attaching it to his shotgun, with the gas canister underneath it.

"How far from the drop zone to the objective and what's the extraction plan?" Kolyat asked, managing to strap the flamethrower to his forearm, with the gas canister attached to its side.

"We're going to land just outside the objective, or as close as possible." The pilot stated as the shuttle flew toward a large, circular structure. "As for evac, fire a flare when you're out and we'll pick you up."

"What's the plan?" Javik asked.

"You go into the structure; the company guards your exit from attack, whilst the fleets firebomb to within a click of the objective." The pilot stated, as the shuttle landed, followed by the sound of several other shuttles landing nearby.

"The AI, Cortana, gave me the command key, I enter it and order the system self-destruct, or I try to cause a misfire if there's no self-destruct option" Kolyat said, attaching his Black Widow sniper to his back, and quickly checked his Locust submachine gun.

Their conversation was interrupted by an unnatural roar, followed by bursts of gunfire.

"I'm guessing it knows we're here" Javik said dryly.

"Then let's say hi!" Grunt roared, opening the door and giving the Flood parasites that surged toward them, a fiery reception. "Burn!"

He roared and charged toward the door, burning everything in sight, as the Krogan Company did the same. Javik and Kolyat followed close behind, ensuring nothing bigger than a rat survived untouched, the heat of the flames making them sweat in seconds.

"This is a new level of hell" Javik growled, as the Flood continued to pour towards them, forming into larger, more ferocious forms. "The Reapers pale in comparison to these things!" His statement was reinforced by the foul smell of the burnt remains wafted into their nostrils.

"Masks!" a Krogan roared.

Grunt slammed his helmet on and continued burning the Flood attackers, Kolyat pulled a hood over his head, as he clicked a face mask into place, and Javik tapped his wrist and his helmet formed around his head, resembling a Collector, except for his glowing green eyes.

"Get this door open!" Javik snarled at Kolyat, covering his position with bursts of his particle rifle, as the Drell hacked the door mechanism.

"Done!" Kolyat yelled over the roars of flames, and they poured into the structure, the shuttles taking off as several fighters dropped incendiaries on the surrounding area.

"Close the doors!" Javik ordered when the last Krogan jogged into the structure, Kolyat nodded and the doors slid shut, as fire engulfed the outside area. "Maintain radio communication with the fleet, without it we're dead."

"Aye sir" a Krogan saluted, as several others burned the mould around them, creating a safe zone.

"What now sir?" Another Krogan asked, looking around the dingy corridor.

"We press on, there's no retreat until the job is done!" Grunt growled.

"Listen to your Chieftain, we either destroy this structure, and the abominations that crawl across it, or we die, there is no alternative!" Javik shouted, as the Flood's roars echoed around them. "But take heart, we are defeating a great enemy, that threatens our galaxy with its pestilence, our victory will be sung about for centuries to come. So we march forward, into the unknown, to victory or death, we WILL be remembered!"

"To victory or death!" the Krogan roared, as they slowly marched forward, burning the mould as they went, with Javik, Grunt and Kolyat leading the way.


	8. Seven Seas of Rhye

Chapter 8: Seven Seas of Rhye.

"Who dares attack my Installation?" A deep voice boomed, its tone resonating through the plagued corridors. "You are not of the Covenant or the Humans! What are you?"

"Which way? Don't use names, it's safer it not know what we are, or our names" Javik said in a hushed tone.

"Aww, what's the matter? Scared of me?" the Key-Mind mocked, "Your bombing runs are not even scratching my surface. I have infested the entirety of this weapon, and your fire does not…argh! This is not normal fire!"

"Seems you are hurt by our attack" Grunt chuckled.

"You will feel my entire wrath for this you puny whelps!" Key-Mind roared.

Moments later they heard the sound of scuttling filling the corridor, making it impossible to tell which direction the Flood were coming from.

"Get moving, the sooner we kill this thing, the quicker we can focus on…" Grunt growled.

"Silence!" Javik roared, leading the charge down a corridor indicated by Kolyat. "Why aren't you using your talent?" he asked Kolyat as they charged.

"There are no still shadows, and no chance of me to focus" Kolyat said in hushed tone. "We're nearing the control room."

"Ah, you dare speak to me face to face, come then 'heroes'" Key-Mind boasted, opening the control room door for them. "Lest you fear the mind that inhabits the entire Halo, and the legions I command."

"I've faced worse" Javik stated, as he strode into the control room.

The large spherical room was filled with a large, sickly growth, which seemed to watch them as they walked up to the control panel.

"I've seen uglier" Grunt stated, Kolyat used his flamethrower to burn away the mould covering the control panel, as Javik and Grunt covered his rear.

"Why have you come?" Key-Mind roared, were it not for their helmets, the savagely deep tone would have left them permanently deaf.

"This installation is in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it needs to be destroyed" Kolyat muttered, quickly placing the palm of his hand on the control panel, and activating his Omni-tool.

"You think destroying me will be so easy?" Key-Mind laughed as the control panel lit up. "You destroy this ring, and the explosion will send me and my brethren outward, toward the many planets and asteroids within this strange system, including your ships!"

"Get every grenade, bring it to me now!" Javik ordered. It took a few moments for every grenade to be gathered by the Krogan, who piled them in front of Javik.

"What's the plan?" Kolyat asked, furiously tapping his Omni-tool, as the system started to fight back. "Because it is not playing fair."

"Just go with it!" Javik growled, as Grunt and the Krogan fought off waves of Flood that charged through the door.

Javik used the mould to glue the grenades into one clump, placing a few of his own lift grenades into the clusters.

"Brute force will only get you so far, simple grenades will not kill me" Key-Mind mocked. Javik quickly separated the clumped grenades into three groups, two with lift-grenades.

"Urdnot, fire on my command" Javik ordered, Grunt chuckled and strode over to him. He hurled the first cluster at the center of the Key-Mind, and waited until the right moment. "Now!"

Grunt fired his shotgun at the cluster, which detonated and ripped a hole in the body of Key-Mind, the abomination roared in pain, sickly green and purple ooze leaked from the wound like blood.

"You'll pay for that!" Key-Mind roared.

Javik threw the second cluster and kept his concentration on it. At the right moment he channelled his biotics and the cluster flew through Key-Mind's heart before detonating, ripping its organs apart, and causing further roars of anger from the abomination.

"Keep it up, the damage is weakening his control of the system," Kolyat stated, Javik smiled and hurled the final cluster into Key-Mind's mouth, and instantly channelled his biotics, sending the cluster into its brain, before detonating it.

"I WILL RETURN! AND YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!" Key-Mind bellowed.

Its skin rippled and pulsed, the entire mass shook, before it shrivelled up and exploded. Its liquidized body showered the room, and the occupants, as the hologram of the installation appeared before them.

"I'm in!" Kolyat cheered, wiping the goo from his visor. The hologram flashed red in places, and Kolyat quickly checked his Omni-tool. "The station is under attack, the signals match our ships firebombing the surface."

"How was the Flood capable of taking control of this installation?" Javik asked, looking around at the mouldy walls, and seeing billions of sporelings crawling toward them.

"It was held here, but the Monitor in charge got curious and released a small amount, intending to run experiments" Kolyat read from the data on his Omni-tool. "Monitor 032 Mendicant Bias was outmanoeuvred by the Flood, which promptly infected the monitor, and released the remaining Flood."

"Is there anything left of the security system?" Javik asked, checking his ammunition as the swarm approached.

"I'm activating it now, programmed to eliminate the remaining Flood" Kolyat informed them. "Once the Flood is unable to threaten the nearby planets, I'll set the system to self-destruct."

"Speaking of Flood, we've got trouble," Grunt spoke up, pointing at the door.

The Krogan who were accompanying them were being overwhelmed by the oncoming sporelings, which quickly infested their suits and began to grow over them.

"Kill them quickly, give them an honourable death" Kolyat barked, cocking his sniper rifle and shooting the soldiers through the head, but it didn't work.

"Too late… now we'll see what the Flood is capable of," Javik breathed.

The trio watched as the entire company was covered in the parasitic spores, merging together into one form, which quickly grew arms, legs and a head. When it was fully formed, it blocked the doorway and towered above them, and when it roared, it sprayed the green bile at them.

"How does it know what a Yahg looks like?" Kolyat asked, identifying the form of the monster.

"It's shifting between that and another form, which I don't recognise" Javik commented.

"Who cares, let's just kill it!" Grunt roared, repeatedly firing his shotgun at the abomination's head. The shells exploded on the surface, temporarily scaring the surface before it healed itself.

"How the hell do we kill it?" Javik cursed. Kolyat quickly shut off his Omni-tool and pulled out his sniper rifle again.

"Do you know the human myth of the Hydra?" Kolyat asked, pulling out his spare gas canisters.

"Vaguely, the seven headed monster from humanity's Greek mythology?" Javik asked.

"Yes, cut off one head and another two forms," Kolyat smiled from behind his mask. "Throw your gas canisters into its mouth, now!"

Javik and Grunt complied, hurling their canisters into its mouth, watching it swallow them with ease.

"Now take cover!" Kolyat ordered. "This could be messy."

Kolyat threw his canisters into the abomination's mouth, quickly taking aim with his rifle and shooting the last canister as it entered its mouth. The canister's explosion triggered a chain reaction, as the fire set off the next canister in its system, before fire completely engulfed the monster.

"Impressive" Grunt chuckled, as the Flood abomination exploded into a fiery cloud, before the whole room shook. "Not bad for a pious weakling like yourself. Thane would be proud of you."

"That's the self-destruct beginning, we need to move" Kolyat stated.

"You started the self-destruct?" Javik growled, striding toward the young Drell, his body glowing with his biotic energy.

"Upon the complete annihilation of most of the Flood spores on the Halo, we just finished it off, so the station is destroying itself," Kolyat said quickly. "We need to move!"

With that they ran back the way they had come, the walls, ceiling and floor collapsing around them. They burst out on to the surface, the warmth of the firestorm hitting them in full fury. Grunt fired the flare and they took cover when the shuttle swooped in low.

"Get on!" the pilot yelled as the door opened. They piled in and were thrown to the floor as it took off. "Well done sirs." She yelled as they broke the Halo's atmosphere.

"It's not over yet" Kolyat said quickly, ripping off his mask and breathing in deeply. "Order the ships to scan the ring for any signs of life, torch this shuttle before it lands, and warn all nearby planets about a potential viral spore falling from the explosion."

"Sir?" the pilot asked, confused by the orders.

"The Flood is a persistent enemy; we're not safe until it's completely obliterated." Javik breathed.

"Aye sir" the pilot said uncertainly, before relaying the orders.

The shuttle shook, and they looked out the window to see the ring disintegrating behind them, with several destroyers moving out of the way of the debris.

"One down," Grunt chuckled.

"Five to go" Kolyat and Javik added.

"Let us hope the others are having similar luck" Kolyat sighed, before crossing his legs and meditating.


	9. Sixty Watt Shaman

Chapter 9: Sixty Watt Shaman.

"Was he this suspicious of you when you met?" Tela asked Shiala, as Garrus watched her intently.

"He was quiet, but seemed nice back on Feros," Shiala smiled. "He wasn't with Shepard when we met on Illium."

"Ok. You can stop staring at me anytime Vakarian" Tela sighed; Garrus had been watching her with suspicion for the entirety of their journey to the Minos Wasteland, whilst Shiala sat uncomfortably between the two.

"Sorry, it's just the last time it was you, me and few others, you were trying to kill a very dear friend of mine" Garrus chuckled. "You should expect some latent hostility."

"Of course," Tela smiled curtly. "But I don't need to be watched like a prisoner, your general trusts me because I owe my life to Diana, though she probably didn't know that when she signed us up."

"You owe Allers your life? How?" Garrus asked, leaning forward.

"Let's just say that your general wasn't the only one to leave a near fatal wound" Tela sighed.

"Some Eclipse mercenaries figured out who you really were, and decided to turn you in" EDI stated, Tela growled, this information made Garrus and Shiala raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, were it not for Di, I'd be strung up on a wall somewhere as a trophy" Tela sighed.

"Diana Allers saved you from Eclipse mercs?" Garrus chuckled.

"She's tougher than she looks" Tela growled.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Garrus laughed.

"You shouldn't doubt Di's capabilities, or her emotions" Tela said as she stood up, continuing their conversation. "Her old boss did, and he lived to regret it."

"She just punched him in the genitals, which for a Krogan is twice as painful, but still…" Garrus stated, but Tela interrupted.

"She was being polite; she didn't punch him in the quad." Tela paused for dramatic effect. "She feminised him with her bare hands when he tried to sexually assault her."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side" Garrus commented, his hands covering his own privates. Garrus stood up to address an ensign that had nervously approached him.

"Sir, we're approaching the Halo, according to Commander Shepard, it's the furthest from any civilisation, and our scans indicate it's unguarded." The ensign said quickly, Garrus sighed and dismissed the subordinate.

"She's a lot tougher than people think, hell, if she and Aria were in a bareknuckle fist fight, my odds would be on Diana." Tela smiled as Garrus returned. "What did your peon say?"

"That it looks like this should be straight forward, no opposition, no nearby civilisations to worry about when it blows," Garrus smiled. "But let's check what Cortana's information says, EDI?"

"Installation 06 is a complete unknown, there is no information on it from what Cortana sent me," EDI stated, her glasses glowing green as she scanned the information.

"Well that's just perfect" Shiala sighed. "What do we know?"

"That the monitor in charge is still active, and may have gone insane from the isolation" EDI said quickly. "This may mean that the system will be set against us."

"Well thank the goddess we've got two of the strongest fleets on our team" Tela sighed, looking out the window at the Turian ships drawing level with them, with several Reapers close behind.

"Yeah, and the third group we've got with us is good for cannon fodder" Garrus laughed.

"I wouldn't call the Vorcha, cannon fodder" EDI stated flatly. "They're quite formidable foot soldiers; even Georgia admired their strengths in battle."

"What's the plan once we land?" Tela asked, checking her weapons quickly. "How do we combat a mad monitor who controls that?" She pointed angrily at the Halo, as the ship entered the installation's orbit.

"You'll play to the monitor's intelligence, encourage it to focus on us" EDI smiled. "Whilst the fleets find and I, activate the self-destruct, and take out the defence systems."

"So we're the cannon fodder?" Shiala said flatly, not believing the AI's plan was actually being suggested.

"Essentially, yes" EDI smiled, she then walked away before Tela or Garrus could retort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we'll drop you off here, the target area is due north of here, and you'll need to use your natural skills to overcome the monitor's games" EDI stated as Garrus leapt off the shuttle. "Keep in radio contact if possible."

"Gotcha, I'll be fine" Garrus yelled, before jumping out of the way as they dropped a small motorbike-like vehicle. "Thanks!" he mounted up and drove north.

"What's this? A new plaything, for me?" A squeaky artificial voice boomed, echoing in the vast, empty and arid wasteland, that Garrus felt was similar to Earth's moon. Garrus skidded to a halt as a small, circular metal eye popped up out of the ground and hovered in front of him. "I ran out of things to do centuries ago, and I have never had visitors to my installation."

'This must be the monitor in charge, as it's clearly mad' Garrus thought, inspecting the silvery-blue eyed monitor, which circled around his head.

"But I simply can't greet you properly until I know who you are, and more importantly, as I don't recognise your species, what are you?" the monitor said excitedly, Garrus was reminded of a hyper child, that had had too much sugar.

"I'm Primarch Vakarian, that's all I'm giving you" Garrus stated proudly, thankful his face was hidden by his helmet.

"Aww, you're no fun" the monitor whined, its mood instantly switched, catching Garrus off guard. "I'm Monitor 16807 Astute Prodigy; do you like to play games?"

"If I win, I want you to allow a friend of mine access to the control room" Garrus said, an edge of playful joy in his voice.

"Friends? You've brought friends, where are they?" Prodigy looked around, before its eye flashed red. "They're attacking my pets, why?" Garrus knew he had to improvise, or risk a painful death at the hands of a mad AI.

"We've been sent by the Reclaimer," Garrus remembered a brief mention of John III being known as the Reclaimer by another Monitor.

"The Reclaimer?" Prodigy asked, floating closer to him. "What's his orders?"

"The station needs to be tested, specifically its internal defences." Garrus stated, knowing it was complete crap. "My 'friends' are here to test the Sentinels, with myself and three others are here to test you."

"Tests! I love being tested!" Prodigy squeaked, before Garrus could speak, the ground beneath him shook, and a spire rose up in front of him. "Please make your way to that spire, your test will begin shortly."

"Thanks, go find my friends Vasir and T'Yeo, they're the other invigilators, and may need your guidance" Garrus said quickly, before revving his bike, and driving north. "This will be interesting."

"How'd it go?" EDI's voice came in crystal clear over his head set.

"Monitor 16807, Astute Prodigy, is completely mad." Garrus breathed, he heard Tela chuckle and he needed to shut her up. "It's now looking for you, I told it we were here to test it, if we beat it, EDI will be given access to the control room."

"Gee, thanks Vakarian" Tela sighed.

"Don't use your first name, it knows me as Vakarian, you're Vasir and T'Yeo." Garrus added quickly.

"Oh crap it's here, T'Yeo out" Shiala said quickly before cutting off her comm link.

"I'll direct our forces to keep the system busy, hopefully it'll make it harder for this 'Prodigy' to focus on you" EDI stated.

"Throw everything we've got at it, because Prodigy is clearly intelligent, but completely mad" Garrus stated. "I suspect its tests will be lethal unless we keep its servers occupied."


	10. Six Degrees of Separation

Chapter 10: Six Degrees of Separation.

Whilst Garrus slowly fought through mind-bending challenges set by Astute Prodigy, Tela and Shiala were just entering their first challenge.

"Well, this seems interesting…" Tela breathed, as they walked into the first room, with the door locking behind them.

"Ah you're here!" a voice said, before a small metal orb floated before her. "You must be Vakarian's friend; I'm Astute Prodigy, welcome to your first test!" Prodigy said excitedly. "Your friends are proving quite worthwhile for testing my installation's security."

"Whoop-de-fucking-do" Tela growled, "What the hell do I do here?"

"Language strange creature!" Prodigy snapped, before suddenly shifting moods. "Your task is to reach the bottom of this chamber, and then navigate a shifting maze."

"And where is Vakarian?" Shiala smiled, cracking her knuckles and flexing her shoulders.

"Mr Vakarian is currently lost in the maze" Prodigy said, looking straight down the large vent. "He exceeded my expectations on his first test; perhaps I have become lax in my centuries of isolation."

"You've certainly become cuckoo in your isolation." Tela muttered and Shiala snickered.

"I only hope you will do the same as your friend." Prodigy said sharply, ignoring the quip.

"Well, we best go save his ass!" Tela stated, before the two Asari dived down the shaft.

"Cheaters!" Prodigy yelled after her.

As they fell, sections of the wall jutted out to block their path, but using natural grace and biotic skills; they both managed to either glide out of the way, or momentarily land on the platforms before leaping off again.

"Keep it up Vasir and T'Yeo, the multiple distractions to Prodigy's systems have given me a backdoor into his sub-matrixes" EDI said over the com link. "I'm giving Vakarian small amounts of help in the maze."

"What's so difficult about this maze?" Tela asked, flipping in mid-air to land lightly on her feet, Shiala beside her. She saw why Garrus was having difficulty; it was vast, dimly lit and constantly shifting. "Never mind that, I can see why."

"You may have outsmarted the drop my azure antagonists…" Prodigy stated, floating down and hovering close to her head. "But you won't have the same luck in this maze."

"What's at the other end of the maze?" Shiala asked, quickly checking her weapons.

"The control room for my installation, what else would be so well protected?" Prodigy said cheerfully. "I vastly improved the route there; it used to be a simple corridor, now it's a vast, complex and challenging maze."

"I say again, Whoop-de-fucking-do!" Tela said sarcastically.

"It definitely has a few screws missing," Shiala whispered.

"Indeed!" Prodigy said excitedly, before floating into the maze and disappearing.

"Vakarian, where are you?" Tela immediately asked when she was locked into the maze, separated from Shiala.

"No idea. Activate your tracker, let's try and unite in this hellhole!" Garrus replied. She tapped her Omni-tool and saw three flashing dots on her display.

"We're quite far apart, but at least I know what direction to head" Shiala stated, before running down a path, diving through the closing walls, before her route was forcibly changed.

"Now T'Yeo, play fair!" Prodigy's voice echoed all around her as she ran. "Speed doesn't save you every time." Seconds later the wall slammed shut in front of her, just as Garrus came into view.

"One second!" EDI stated, moments later the path opened, and Tela and Garrus instantly ran into each other.

"Hmm, seems my system is fighting back," Prodigy mused.

"Or your systems are short circuiting!" Garrus yelled.

"I shall run diagnostics. Enjoy your failure in the maze," Prodigy stated, before floating away from them.

"Idiot, now your AI will be discovered" Tela hissed.

"I have hidden my presence inside the network, the monitor will mistake me for a subroutine 'dealing' with the external attackers," EDI said over the intercom. "Proceed due north to the control room. I have exactly seventy percent of the subroutines under my control."

Before either could respond, EDI cut communications, and the wall to their left opened up, revealing a long, straight corridor. Shiala burst out of a side passage before it closed behind her.

"So, what did Prodigy make you do to enter the maze?" Garrus asked, after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Drop down a shaft, with numerous obstacles trying to stop us," Shiala sighed, as the corridor continued to stretch out before them, often shifting slightly and changing the gradient. "You?"

"Shoot targets, what else is this thing capable of?" Garrus replied.

"Shooting lasers from its eye, setting the entire station to self-destruct, and summoning limitless Sentinels" Tela said simply. "I think I see the end, wanna race?"

"No biotics, tech or foul play?" Garrus smiled.

"Naturally," Shiala grinned.

At that they all began sprinting, managing to keep level with each other. As they got into their stride, and neared the end of the corridor, a wall slammed out from above, blocking their path, and they all collided with it, before falling on the floor in a heap.

"Uh uh uh, not so fast strange creatures," Prodigy's voice echoed as the corridors quickly reformed into a maze around them. "You are close, but the subroutine has been corrected."

"What about our friends outside?" Tela asked, as she helped Garrus and Shiala to their feet.

"They are proving to be no threat, and my sentinels are pushing them back on all fronts" Prodigy boasted, Shiala, Tela and Garrus looked at each other.

"One moment" EDI whispered on the intercom. "And the Sentinels were being pushed back on all fronts."

"No!" Prodigy wailed. "My sentinels are self-destructing! How is this possible?"

The trio again broke into a sprint, and weaved through the shifting walls, as their heads-up displays pointed the way through the maze, till they reached the control room.

"How have you beaten me?" Prodigy whined. Before any of them could answer, a circular podium at the heart of the control room lit up, and EDI appeared before them.

"With a little help" EDI stated. "We have beaten you, stand down."

"No, it's not fair! You cheated!" Prodigy whined like a spoilt child.

"Then we are forced to take the extreme measure," Garrus stated, as the trio stepped up to the control panel. "Destroy you, and this station."

"Never!" Prodigy roared, EDI and Shiala ducked, but Garrus and Tela were not so quick, and were both blasted backward by Prodigy's laser beam.

"Keep him busy, I'll order the self-destruct!" EDI stated over the intercom, as Prodigy ignored her, and focused on the other three.

"You cheated me, now you won't cheat death!" Prodigy growled, firing another red laser at them, but they avoided the beam. "You will not destroy my playground!"

"Playground?" Shiala remarked, firing biotic walls at Prodigy, managing to interrupt it from firing another laser at them.

"It's completely mad, use your speed, try and disable that bloody laser" Garrus ordered, as he withdrew his sniper rifle.

"Got it!" Tela growled, she sped around Prodigy, who turned to try and blast her, but missed. "Now!"

Garrus fired three times; the bullets punched into the monitor's unguarded back, and tore through the intricate circuitry. Astute Prodigy shook violently, emitting a high pitch, synthetic scream, before exploding, and showering its remains across the room.

"No fair!" it said feebly, as the light went out.

"Seems rather tragic," EDI stated, as she stepped over to the remains of the monitor. "It thought it was still functioning at peak efficiency, not realising how far it had fallen."

"Whatever!" Tela growled, kicking the glass eyepiece across the floor. "Is this thing ready to blow?"

"Yes, once we're clear I'll activate it" EDI smiled.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Garrus asked, looking over at the podium.

"Teleporters function across this station, I wired myself into the system and learnt how to operate it," EDI said, leading them to stand on the podium. "Hold on."

In the blink of an eye, they were standing on the bridge of the Turian capital ship they had arrived on, much to the surprise of the Admiral.

"How the hell did you…" the Admiral asked, but Tela interrupted.

"Teleport, get all ships clear of the station and it'll blow" she barked, the Admiral looked for confirmation to Garrus, who nodded.

"All ships, clear the atmosphere, the station is prepped to blow" the Admiral said over the radio, as the capital ship began to fly away from the Halo.

"EDI, where are the big bad Covenant we were warned about?" Tela asked, turning to walk off the bridge, with EDI and Garrus following close behind.

"They are not on this Halo, but Cortana sent me the ship signatures so I could find them," EDI explained. "They are gathered around other Halo rings."

"Well whoever is getting to fight them, better be having fun," Shiala grumbled. "That was anything but fun."


	11. Mambo No Five

Chapter 11: Mambo No. Five.

"This isn't much fun!" Zaeed growled over the comlink, as his escape pod fell toward the Halo, the pod suffering a barrage of blasts as the Covenant tried to destroy it.

"You were just unlucky to have picked a small frigate as your ride" Jack laughed back. "I'm having a blast." She mocked, as she stood in an open hangar on a Volus capital ship, using her biotics to fling Covenant fighters into their cruisers.

"I can't really complain about my situation either" Kasumi chuckled, as she pulled her hood up and vanished. "Their technology is fascinating." She scampered through a Covenant destroyer, having been part of a Salarian boarding party.

"Very different to what I'm used to, all this sneaking about" Kirrahe muttered, as he followed closely behind the thief, also cloaked from Covenant eyes.

"Shepard trusts you, so I trusted you with this trade secret," Kasumi whispered. "Don't think I'll let you keep it!"

"Of course" Kirrahe said brightly.

"I didn't want to be responsible for an entire STG force being annihilated." Kasumi quickly stated. "I had to help you survive when they were killed."

"They knew the risk," Kirrahe smiled, as they stopped outside a large door. "Learning Covenant secrets will help the other fleets in this battle."

"And may advance our technology in the wider galaxy" Kasumi added.

"Jeez, get a room!" Jack sighed over the com-link, before an explosion cut her off.

"We'll soon have a whole ship!" Kasumi giggled. "But not like that, no offence Kirrahe! I'm sorta already spoken for."

"None taken Ms Goto," Kirrahe chuckled.

"Whatever!" Zaeed growled, "I'll see you planet side, Massani out."

"How far till the bridge?" Kirrahe whispered, as the two infiltrators huddled together, as several tall, muscular aliens strode past, and into the room beyond.

"Shouldn't be far, we'll take it over, then space all the Covies on board, before turning on the other ships," Kasumi said gleefully. "Hmm, Covies… I like that word for them."

"Plan was to gather secrets, new plan makes strategic sense," Kirrahe mused. "Catch Covenant forces off guard."

"Indeed!" Kasumi squeaked. "Let's go!" together they charged into the room, and immediately froze, as they found it full of tall, muscular aliens, all heavily armed.

"Ah, this may be difficult" Kirrahe whispered.

"Difficult is my middle name," Kasumi giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack opened her eyes, and saw she was now floating in the middle of the space battle, still alive, and glowing in her biotics.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. She focused her powers and flew toward the largest Covenant ship, smashing into the hull and denting it with her biotic impact.

"Err, Miss… erm… Jack" a voice said over her com-link, as she pummelled the nearest cannons with biotic blasts.

"What?" she yelled.

"This is Admiral…" the voice began, but Jack cut him off.

"Which fleet?" she yelled, venting her anger by ripping open sections of the ship, and watching the helpless Covenant float away.

"Volus," the Admiral said nervously. "We don't detect your presence on the flagship, are you alright?"

"I got spaced in that impact, I'm now on the hull of their capital ship" Jack stated.

"Do you need retrieving?" he asked nervously.

"No! Do you think I'm your pet Varren?" she yelled. "Focus fire on the other ships, and tell the Batarians to begin landing, Massani's in an escape pod heading for the Halo. HE needs retrieving."

"Understood, erm Admiral out" he said uncertainly, before cutting the link.

"Suit monkey!" she cursed.

Suddenly a brainwave hit her, and she pulled the panels back to her, before jumping into the ship, and sealing the holes behind her. Alarms blared as she managed to bolt the panels in place with well-aimed pistol shots, before she charged through the corridors.

"Get the naked human!" a deep voice roared, she stopped and turned, to see several gorilla like creatures following her.

"Who you calling…oh!" she yelled, before realising she was completely naked, the only addition was her com link.

"Surrender human, you're unarmed and outnumbered, and you're not hiding anything on you!" the mutant gorilla commanded, she chuckled.

"That's never stopped me before, and believe me, I'm hiding several things." she laughed, before blasting them into the walls, and dashing away.

A strange voice yelled over the speakers, in a language she didn't recognise. She stopped at an intersection and quickly fought to catch her breath.

"Okay, so I'm naked on an alien ship, after surviving being spaced" she said to herself. "Either I'm high on Hallex again, or I'm more powerful than I realise." She paused, as she heard footsteps hurrying toward her. "I'd think the latter."

"Halt human!" a high pitch voice yelled, as purple barriers cut off every escape path. Jack peered through the force field and saw several small bizarre looking creatures, standing on the other side of the barrier, which blocked the path she had run down.

"What the hell are you?" Jack laughed at the bizarre creatures that spoke to each other in an alien language. "Goddess! I wish I could understand you weird things. Wait, did I really say 'goddess'?"

'_Your prayer is heard and answered._' Miranda's voice chuckled in her head. '_And yes you did_.'

'_Get out of my head!_' she yelled, but there was no reply.

"Is that what a naked human looks like?" she heard something say nearby in a strange accent. "I've seen many humans, none look like her."

"What are all those markings?" another voice asked. She quickly realised that she could understand the strange little creatures' native language.

"I didn't realise they were so skinny" a third said, "what are those abnormal growths?"

"I think they're the…" a fourth began, but a gorilla-creature pushed through, silencing their speculation.

"It matters not, she is trapped" the gorilla-creature growled, the smaller creatures ran away, leaving Jack with the gorilla-like creature, and two cronies of equal ugliness.

"What the hell are you?" Jack remarked, crossing her arms and covering her breasts, as well as crossing her legs to cover her tattooed crotch.

"I am a Jiralhanae, often called 'Brutes' by your kind" the lead said proudly.

"And those weird little creatures that just ran away?" Jack quickly asked.

"As if you don't know the Covenant races, where the hell have you been?" the Brute laughed.

"This isn't a galaxy familiar with your people, no one here has heard of you" Jack laughed. "Or haven't you noticed that?"

"They are Unggoy, called 'Grunts' by your kind," the Brute explained, "we are two of the races that make up the Covenant."

"Thanks for the introduction, now if you don't mind" Jack yawned, before blasting through the opposite force field to the Brutes, and continued charging down the corridor.

'_I'm naked, in an alien ship, and I have no idea where I'm going_.' Jack thought as she dived into a small storage room to avoid two heavily armoured aliens that were clearly looking for her. '_And to add to all that. I can now understand these things!_'

"I'd say you were blessed by Miranda" Georgia chuckled, a ghostly image of her appearing before Jack.

"Great! Now I'm hallucinating about my general/goddess." Jack cursed.

"This is no hallucination Jack," Georgia smiled. "I may be physically comatose, but my mind is free to wander, especially with my goddess powers."

"So you appear before me?" Jack smirked. "No need to be jealous of my gifts."

"Your position is thanks to me, your body is at its peak thanks to me, and you're currently lost, and naked, in a Covenant ship." Georgia snapped. "And you're only chance of finding the bridge, is through me."

"And I can understand these walking freaks!" Jack nearly yelled, hearing movement outside and clamping her hands over her mouth.

"You wanted to understand them, so Miri blessed you with that ability," Georgia smiled, before an uncomfortable silence set in. "Do you need help finding the bridge?"

"Yes" Jack growled. "But if you ever, tell the others I needed help, I swear to kill your holy hide!"

"Just try to 'kill' me, and I'll make you Miranda's bitch for eternity" Georgia growled, and Jack whimpered. "You'll spend eternity serving her every whim, answering every command with 'yes ma'am'."

Secretly, General Georgia Shepard was the only person in the galaxy that Jack liked being subservient to, only because, as Georgia had pointed out, Jack owed everything she had to her general. Jack knew she'd still be cryogenically imprisoned or dead without Shepard swooping in and saving her from a life of crime.

"Fine. Lead on," Jack said flatly, before sprinting out the door, the visage of Georgia, floating beside her.


	12. Take Five

Chapter 12: Take Five.

"Hmm, that was fun" Kirrahe smiled, as he and Kasumi stood in the middle of the bridge, surrounded by Covenant corpses, with multi-coloured blood staining most of the surfaces.

"I still love the look on their faces when we appeared in the middle of them" Kasumi giggled, as she began hacking into the ship controls.

"How are our fleets doing?" Kirrahe asked as he looked out the windows at the still raging space battle outside.

"Your people are taking the brunt of the Covenant fire, the few Volus pirate ships are supporting where they can, but the Batarians have escaped and gone ring side to destroy the Halo." Kasumi reported. "Hold on, I'm venting the areas of the ship with large populations of Covenant."

There was a slight pause, before they saw Covenant troops floating out into space.

"Can you pilot it?" Kirrahe asked.

"Let's see" Kasumi smiled, furiously tapping her Omni-tool. The response was a slight shake, before the ship began to fly toward the Halo's surface. "Let's go find Zaeed, and destroy the Halo."

"Indeed, let's hope he's alright" Kirrahe mused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bloody Batarian bastards!" Zaeed cursed; as he managed to kick open his escape pod door. "They can't even build an escape pod properly!"

He holstered his assault rifle and side arm, but before taking a step forward, the pod dropped slightly and he cursed again.

"Fuck sake, what the hell is…" Zaeed cursed again, before realising the situation he was in.

His escape pod was lodged into the side of a sheer cliff face, with a several hundred foot drop below him. Zaeed peered out and looked up, seeing it was a relatively simple climb up to a more stable ledge.

"Thank the goddess I like things simple," he muttered, unsheathing a barbed seven inch dagger. "Never thought I'd be caught dead saying that, guess I do believe she's the almighty now. Helluva woman to worship."

Without a second thought, he leapt sideways out of the pod, causing it to break free from the cliff and drop out of sight, leaving him fixed in place with his omni-blade impaled into the rocky face. He then began to climb up the cliff, using his omni-blade and dagger to gain some grip on the fairly featureless cliff face.

"Evening Zaeed" Georgia said, as her image appeared beside him. "Thanks for complimenting me without swearing; not that I consider swearing to be blasphemy."

"Did I inhale something funny?" he asked aloud, not stopping his climb.

"Seriously? Has everyone forgotten I'm a goddess now" Georgia sighed. "Need a hand?"

"You've saved my arse enough, besides, I like the challenge." Zaeed grinned, suddenly kicking off from the cliff, and grasping the ledge above, before pulling himself up. "Bloody barren ain't it?"

"This Halo was at one point infested with the Flood, and as a preventative measure the majority of its surface was glassed, creating the barren environment you see before you" Georgia explained, as Zaeed sat down on the ledge.

"How are the bitch and the beaut doing?" Zaeed asked nonchalantly, as he sat on the edge of the precipice.

"Which is which to you?" Georgia asked quickly.

"Does it matter?" Zaeed muttered.

"Well, they're both taking control of Covenant ships, for very different reasons," Georgia summarised. "Kasumi and Kirrahe are planning to use its technology for the good of the galaxy, and Jack wants the capital ship for her own glory."

"Gotta love her attitude sometimes," Zaeed chuckled.

"Do you…" Georgia began to ask.

"Have feelings for her, no!" Zaeed snapped. "Incest isn't my thing."

"You're related to her?" Georgia exclaimed.

"Sorta, if you tell her, I'll…" Zaeed stood up and faced the apparition.

"What? Kill me?" Georgia chuckled. "You know Jack's giving me a similar threat right now."

"Well you can be sure I will make you suffer, that's for sure." Zaeed growled. "Be gone!"

"Alright, just follow that tunnel to find the control room," Georgia smiled, before her image faded away. Zaeed walked calmly into the tunnel.

"Bloody show-off" he muttered.

'_You'd do the same!_' Georgia's voice whispered.

'_Damn right!_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're an impressive specimen, for a human female" a tall, muscular creature remarked, Jack watched his mandible's move with a bizarre fascination. "But you will not get past this room."

"There's nothing in here," Jack laughed, looking around at the large, circular room with a walkway overhead. "Just bits of armour and weapon crates, hardly a challenge!"

"Come Hunters, destroy this puny threat" the creature said proudly.

Jack watched as large, pink worms swarmed towards the pieces of armour, slowly dragging them together. Slowly, several hulking, heavily armoured creatures formed, with a large green gun attached to their right arm and a shield on their left.

"Shit!" Jack cursed, raising a biotic field to deflect the bolts of green energy that shot towards her.

'_The weak spot is on their backs, and their 'faces', focus your attacks there_' Georgia's voice instructed in her head.

Jack snarled and quickly used a biotic pull to rip off one of the Hunter's guns, and she quickly held it in her right hand, summoning a biotic shield in her left.

"Two can play this game!" Jack mocked, as the disarmed Hunter roared, and charged her. She dived out of the way and fired at its exposed pink back.

The Hunter exploded on the impact of the shot, and Jack burst into joyous cackles. She then pulled another Hunter's shield away with her biotics and fired at its helmet with a biotic-charged shot, again laughing when it exploded. She dropped the burnt out cannon and charged the final Hunter, at the last second she slid underneath and avoided its attempt to pummel her. She then leapt to her feet, and using biotic strength, rapidly punched the exposed pink flesh.

"Eat this!" she yelled, as she finished it by punching up into the beast's chest and expanding a biotic field outward from her hand, ripping it to pieces.

"Now face a true challenge!" the voice yelled, Jack dived out of the way, as a large purple tank dropped from the ceiling, quickly aiming its cannon at her.

"Hah! This is a picnic compared to what I've faced!" Jack laughed, channelling her biotics into a single mass. "I've killed things the size of this ship, your tank isn't even a bee sting to me."

Before it could fire, she threw the biotic energy at the tank, ripping its cannon off in a single hit. Before the occupant could escape, she pummelled it into the wall with continuous biotic slams, until it crumpled in on itself and exploded.

"Behind it is the bridge, have fun" Georgia said, as she momentarily appeared, before disappearing again.

Jack cracked her knuckles and flung herself through the obstructing wall, surprising the Covenant on the bridge. Their momentary confusion allowed her to wipe them out, without a single shot fired at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Zaeed, you there?" Kasumi asked over the com link, hearing a few seconds of static, before a familiar, gruff voice spoke.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here, you got that ship you infiltrated?" Zaeed asked.

"Of course we have, why?" Kirrahe said brightly.

"I need it for something" Zaeed chuckled.

"What?" Kasumi asked quickly.

"Come to me, I'll explain everything," Zaeed said simply, before cutting off his comlink.

"Curious" Kirrahe muttered, as they changed direction, heading for Zaeed's comlink coordinates.


	13. Three Little Birds

Chapter 13: Three Little Birds.

Tali stood on the bridge of the Rayya, her childhood home, as it burst into the Sentry Omega system, the Halo they'd been sent to destroy immediately appearing on the horizon.

"Admiral, sensors detect several hundred unidentified ships guarding the ring world," a Quarian ensign reported, as she heard the other Quarian ships, and the two other fleets bursting from the relay jump behind the Raaya. "What are our orders?"

"Form up, and make contact with the other fleets, before we advance" Tali commanded, before turning and walking off the bridge.

"We need _her_ here to order the pirates around," the ensign called after her.

She walked in silence, loving how she could tell the Quarians still in their enviro-suits were giving her amazed looks, as she strolled past in her human clothes. She reached the crew quarters and stopped outside a specific door, before knocking politely on it four times.

"Hello?" she said clearly, hearing slight movement inside, but no response. She tried the door and it opened. "We've arrived and… Keelah!" she began before exclaiming at what she saw.

Liara and Aria were in the middle of some quite passionate love-making, and quickly covered up when Tali burst in on them. Tali knew from rumour that the two Asari had a perverted sexual taste, but what she had seen was beyond anything she thought to expect, even when she had no sexual experience personally.

"What is it Tali," Liara breathed quickly, trying to regain her composure. "Me and my lover were in the middle of some important discussions."

"We're approaching the Halo, it's surrounded by Covenant ships," Tali said, averting her eyes from the pair of panting, apoplectic Asari.

"Great, now scram! We weren't done 'discussing'!" Aria growled.

"Sorry, we need you to control the pirate fleet," Tali said nervously. Aria growled and quickly got to her feet, dragging Liara up as well. "They won't listen to us."

"You might as well look Tali, you've already seen far worse than two Asari making passionate love," Liara said reassuringly, stepping forward and forcing Tali to look at her.

"That wasn't 'love-making', that was far more…" Tali said as she turned to leave.

"Alright! It's clear you're still a virgin if you don't know what true lovemaking looks like." Aria exclaimed, silencing the young Quarian, "we'll be right up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the situation?" Aria asked, as she strode on to the bridge, with Tali and Liara close behind.

"We count five hundred Covenant signatures between us and the Halo," the Geth said over the QEC.

"They range from super-carrier to one-man fighters." Han'Gerrel reported over the QEC.

"Alert! Slip-space rupture detected!" the Geth said suddenly. "We now count seven hundred fifty ship signatures."

"Great!" Anto growled. "Now we're even!"

"All ships fire at will," Tali said stepping forward. "Concentrate fire on the larger ships, whilst our fighters keep the smaller ships distracted." Anto gave Aria an uncertain look, whilst Han'Gerrel and the Geth holograms vanished momentarily.

"Do as she says, or I'll space your sorry asses!" Aria growled. "She's got more naval experience than you, so she knows what she's talking about."

"Aye Aria" Anto said, quickly relaying the orders to his subordinates, the trio walked to a secluded corner of the bridge, by a window that overlooked their line of ships.

"Thank you Aria," Tali said cautiously, after a moment of realising what had just happened.

"You owe me!" Aria snapped. "I'd rather spend time with Liara, then deal with these morons."

"Really?" Tali asked, looking at the two Asari in bewilderment. "Why?"

"I've been around for nearly one thousand years, that's why" Aria said under her breath. "I've put all my affairs in order, and would like very much to spend my time with my younger lover."

"I've already assumed control of Omega, though the citizens don't know yet," Liara blushed as Aria put an arm around her waist, she quickly showed Tali her Omni-tool display, which showed her Broker system controls, and an overview of Omega's systems. "I'm now the most powerful Asari in the galaxy."

"That's why I love her" Aria smirked. "That glint in her eye when she's in charge, reminds me of myself, when I was her age. All she has to do now is seduce the Asari Councillor, and she'll be exactly like me when I was her age."

"I'll make sure to do that when Tevos steps down next year," Liara smiled mischievously. "Though that's not public information yet, but it mentioned in her diplomatic communiques to the Shadow Broker, if you know where to look."

"Why don't you be her successor?" Tali asked, as the sound of cannon fire could be heard outside. "Save yourself the bother of seducing someone else."

"Excellent idea Miss Vas Normandy" Aria smiled. "You should do that, pull the strings to become the Asari Councillor, your 'innocent' archaeologist image is still intact, and your service under Shepard means you'll have the popularity of the masses."

"You'd then be the most powerful person in the galaxy, representing your people in public, whilst controlling the criminal underworld behind the scenes." Tali smiled, brushing her purple hair from out of her face. "Wait… Why is Tevos in communication with you?"

"The previous Broker had incriminating information on her, I deleted them and extended an olive branch, she took it willingly." Liara smiled. "She believes I helped her survive the war, and keep her position during the pirate attacks."

"If you're quite done," Cortana said, appearing on Tali's Omni-tool. "Your ships are facing the largest force of Covenant yet encountered by your Council, and you're gossiping about seizing control of the Asari Republic?"

"How are you doing that?" Liara asked inspecting Tali's Omni-tool.

"I'm a very clever AI; it wasn't hard to send this message to Tal'zorah's Omni-tool." Cortana smiled. "By the way, don't fire on the largest of the new ships; it'll take care of itself."

"What?" Tali said, looking from the AI's image, to the largest ship outside the window. "Why?"

"You'll see" Cortana smiled, before disappearing.

"Well, she's certainly a beacon of useful information, like all bleeding AIs. EDI is the only exception, but that's 'cause she's got a hot bod to go with her intelligence." Aria snarled.

The ship shook violently as several Covenant fighters attacked it, swarming over the bridge.

"Launch fighters, defend the bridge!" Tali ordered, storming back to the helm. "Don't let these invaders destroy our last functioning liveship!"

The Quarians cheered, and began relaying her orders through the ship.

"Did ya hear that?" Aria barked at the holograms of Anto and the Geth admiral.

"Affirmative," the Geth nodded.

"Yes ma'am" Anto said, a slight note of fear in his voice.

"I still command fear" Aria said proudly, puffing out her chest. Unfortunately Anto continued talking as if she wasn't there.

"… It's lucky she's under Shepard, or I'd happily overthrow her oppressive regime," he said proudly, Aria looking at him with a mixture of fury and disbelief. "I've hated working for her for years, and now that's she's on her last… what? It's still on? Shit!"

"You're dam right it's on Anto; your four-eyed ass is dead meat!" Aria growled, her biotics flaring. "I may be over nine hundred years old, but I can still beat your pathetic ass, with one hand tied behind my back."

"Come and get me" Anto chuckled, before cutting off the link.

"Liara my dear, got any followers on his ship?" Aria smiled. "Any that could arrange an accident involving our dear Anto."

"I'll get right to it." Liara said, furiously tapping at her Omni-tool. "Done and done."

"That was, unnervingly quick" Tali said, acting like she hadn't been a part of a potential murder.

"Well, that deserves a private celebration, Vas Normandy, I'm sure you can handle the fleets" Aria said, not allowing Tali a response by dragging Liara away.

"Great, have fun" Tali said, calmly turning her attention back to the space battle, but was distracted by a familiar Batarian floating past the window.

"Admiral, we're pushing up on the right," Han'Gerrel reported. "Their centre and left are holding strong."

"Don't call me that, feels weird" Tali blushed. "We're the same rank; it's Cortana that said I should lead, which by the way seems an odd choice, as you have far more experience."

"Don't belittle yourself Tali," Han'Gerrel said, seeming to smile from behind his visor. "You've done a lot more than I have, in a shorter space of time, and have faced far bigger challenges than this."

"I know, it's just in previous scenarios like this, I had…" Tali stammered.

"Shepard knew you could do this, that's why her wife put you up to this task," Han'Gerrel said.

"Affirmative," the Geth said suddenly. "Calculations show your past performances outnumber the skills needed for this engagement."

"Thank you, but let's focus on the current engagement," Tali smiled. "Do you have any idea why Cortana wanted us to not attack the largest Covenant ship?"

Suddenly Tali's Omni-tool started beeping insistently.

"Tali'zorah Vas Normandy, who's calling?" she said brightly.

"It's Kasumi, any idea where Jack's gone?" Kasumi said quickly, the sound of gunfire in the background. "She was last seen boarding a large Covenant ship."


	14. 3am

Chapter 14: 3am.

"You do realise how dangerous it is to lose track of someone like Jack?" Tali said, patching Kasumi into the QEC. "Where are you? Where are Zaeed and your fleets?"

"On our way," Kasumi smiled. "We took care of Installation 05, but the Covenant jumped out of the system before we could finish them off."

"Yeah, they're here, we're pretty much at a stalemate." Tali said, pointing out of the window at the space battle outside.

"Well, we're bringing every ship we have left; we'll jump out of hyperspace behind them, and hopefully break the stalemate" Kirrahe beamed. "All you have to do is…"

"Hold the line, I get it." Tali sighed. "Is that your catchphrase or something, because you seem to be obsessed with saying it."

"Leave him alone, it's quite catchy" Kasumi smiled.

"How did you destroy 05 by the way?" Han'Gerrel asked. "Because at this rate we won't get a chance, until we break the Covenant line."

"It was all Zaeed's idea, and was quite a brilliant idea." Kirrahe chuckled.

"I don't mean to boast… Oh wait, yes I do" Zaeed grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Okay, we're here Zaeed, what do you need us to do?" Kasumi said over the comlink, the former Covenant carrier hovering in front of the cliff face, with Zaeed at the mouth of the tunnel._

_"What's the accuracy on that think like?" Zaeed said, looking back down the tunnel to make sure the door to the control room was still open._

_"Schematics show it as designed for ship-to-ship fighting, not focusing on a single target," Kirrahe reported. "However its main weapon is a single weapon capable of levelling landscapes."_

_"Glassing?" Zaeed asked, remembering what Georgia had told him._

_"Yes, why?" Kasumi replied. "Will it help?"_

_"Glassing created his cliff face; get me on board, then glass through this tunnel, until the control room is exposed."_

_Kasumi carefully turned the carrier, allowing Zaeed to leap into a hanger, before lifting up and floating over the cliff. As the old mercenary strode on to the bridge, Kasumi activated the main cannon, and tore into the cliff face with the beam, only stopping when they uncovered the control room._

_"Now what?" Kirrahe asked, as the screens showed multiple strange symbols, which Kasumi's Omni-tool translated to cool-down warnings._

_"Fire everything at the control room till it blows," Zaeed grinned._

_Kirrahe pressed several buttons before the ship shook slightly, as every cannon fired at the exposed control room. After several minutes he ceased fire, and the trio stared at each other._

_"Glassing it did very little; these cannons didn't even scratch it. So what do we do now?" Kasumi sighed, starting to feel frustrated at the lack of progress._

_"We take it out the old fashioned way," Zaeed sighed. "Put this thing on auto-pilot and aim it at the control room, we'll escape in a ship, and hope that the collision will be enough."_

_They hurried to the nearest hangar as Kasumi remote piloted the ship to fly a short distance from the Halo control room. As they flew away in a small Phantom, the super-carrier flew toward the control room on auto-pilot._

_"Kirrahe to Admiral Vol'el, we're in an enemy ship, do not open fire" Kirrahe said quickly over the com link._

_"Understood, what's the status on the objective?" Vol'el asked._

_"Hopefully, objective complete," Zaeed grinned, as a shockwave impacted against the Phantom's hull._

_"I can confirm that the Halo is beginning to break apart, mission complete," the admiral said jovially over the com link. "Are you all accounted for?"_

_"Subject Zero is not here, is she with you?" Kirrahe stated, there was a brief pause that told them everything they needed to know. "Where is she?"_

_"We… don't know sir," Vol'el said weakly. "She was last seen being spaced by a Covenant direct hit."_

_"She was spaced?" Zaeed growled angrily._

_"She… survived, sir." Vol'el said nervously. "We offered to pick her up, but she boarded the other super-carrier."_

_"I almost feel sorry for the covie bastards that challenge her," Zaeed chuckled._

_"Where's the Covenant now?" Kasumi quickly asked._

_"They used a primitive slip-space jump and vanished when you took over the carrier." Vol'el stated, as they approached the main Salarian ship. "Should we prepare to follow?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK ENDSXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And here we are," Kasumi said brightly. "We're one Halo down, but Jack's on the loose."

"By the way, have any of you… seen Shepard recently?" Zaeed asked, feeling completely stupid for asking in the first place.

"Since she went comatose?" Liara asked. "No."

"Though you have been calling for her quite a lot" Aria smirked, making her girlfriend blush brightly, and Tali to cover her face, feeling equally embarrassed.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"She appeared to me when I was down on the Halo," Zaeed said, still feeling slightly silly. "Pretty sure it wasn't a hallucination, she was aware of everything going on at that moment."

"A hallucination would know what you were up to Zaeed, especially if you were exposed to an unknown hallucinogen." Liara said flatly. "The more pressing matter is Jack's current location."

"As we said, she was last heard from when boarding the other super-carrier in the space battle over Installation 05, from there we don't know." Kasumi said flatly.

"Sir, the enemy is hailing us," Han'Gerrell said, getting Tali's attention. "Should we respond?"

"Put them through," Aria ordered, acting on Tali's hesitation.

The QEC shifted to allow the new hologram to appear, before a tall, muscular Covenant alien appeared before them, looking around wildly.

"State your name, rank and reason for contacting us?" Han'Gerrell quickly asked, the alien glanced away for a moment, before looking back at them.

"I'm Admiral… Arsehole; and my species is unimportant," the alien said nervously, his four mandibles quivering during his pauses. "As for my reason for hailing you, is… that a 'superior being' wishes to talk to you."

"Who?" Liara asked.

Her question was answered when Arsehole's head exploded, and Jack strode into view, beaming, naked and covered in blood and biotic fire.

"Evening ladies, how's your day been?" Jack beamed. "Could you stop blowing holes in MY ship."

"Jack… we need to destroy every foreign entity in this galaxy, for Georgia to wake up," Liara said bluntly. "Including the ship you believe to be yours."

"Aww but I want it!" Jack whined, swinging her arm out and sending a shockwave at something out of sight, several screams echoed through the QEC seconds later. "I'm having so much fun with it!"

"Well Jack, if you get your biotic ass back here, I can offer you a ship of your own in my fleet," Aria smiled cruelly. "A position of power within my fleet has recently opened." Jack raised an eye brow in suspicion. "You know how disagreeable pirates can be, someone like you could keep them in line, and I would, of course, turn a blind eye to any 'accidental' deaths."

"Promise?" Jack perked up. "Promise I can have free reign?"

"Within certain limits," Aria snarled.

"What limits?" Jack snarled back. "What limits could you possibly have to control me?" her biotics flared across her body.

"Shepard" Aria smirked. "She'll keep you in line, be both know what happens when you try to cross her or do something she doesn't like."

"Hmph!" Jack sulked. "Fine, I'll send this thing crashing into the other big ship; make a big bang to scare them."

"No!" Tali said suddenly. "Send it toward the Halo control room, make an even bigger explosion instead."

"I like the way you think," Jack chuckled. "You heard her grunts…" the rest of Jack's sentence was nonsense to Tali and the others.

"Jack, are you feeling okay?" Liara asked cautiously. "You stopped speaking English."

"I'm fine!" Jack snapped. "I can just understand and speak these scummy things language now!"

"How?" Kirrahe asked.

"The goddess blessed me, or the cheerleader did, and Georgia confirmed it." Jack said quickly. "She appeared to me on the ship, helped me take it over."

"Told you she can appear to us, I wasn't the only one to see her!" Zaeed exclaimed suddenly.

"Anyway…" Liara said awkwardly. "Destroy the ship and the Halo, and we can go home early."

"Understood, see you all soon," Jack said brightly, before cutting off the link.

"How long until your ships arrive in the system?" Aria asked, as they watched the super-carrier break off, and descend toward the Halo's surface.

"Mere minutes, why?" Kirrahe asked.

"Because without the carrier helping; we're starting to press our advantage." Tali said, seeing that they were beginning to destroy more Covenant ships, and force them back."

"Well, I'm sure the Halo's destruction, combined with our arrival ought to ensure their destruction." Kirrahe smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour passed before the other fleet arrived, and as promised they arrived on the flank of the Covenant fleet. The Covenant turned and made another slip-space jump out of the system, shortly before Installation 03 broke apart and exploded, rocking the hundreds of ships within the blast radius.

"Where's Jack?" Zaeed asked, as he strode on to the bridge of the Raaya, followed by Kasumi.

"Scanning for life signs," the Geth stated. "Anomaly detected!"

"What kind of anomaly?" Liara quickly asked.

"Life sign on incoming trajectory to the Raaya, matching entity known as Subject Zero" the Geth reported.

Suddenly Jack was sprawled against the outside of the bridge window, grinning maniacally, her body enveloped in biotic energy.

"How the hell?" Aria, Liara and Tali exclaimed in complete surprise.

"That's my girl!" Zaeed grinned, making everyone suddenly stare at him.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Long story, basically she's my daughter, technically." Zaeed sighed. "I'll explain more some other time, right now I feel like hunting those Covenant scum to the ends of the galaxy! Where have they gone?"

"To Installation 01, the Halo that Commander Shepard and her crew are engaged with," the Geth stated. "Should we pursue?"

"No, return to the Citadel, if you can contact anyone else who has destroyed their Halos, order them to return as well," Liara stated. "If we don't head there soon, the Citadel is vulnerable."

"Understood." Han'Gerrell bowed slightly.

"We can also check on Shepard's progress, and see if what we're doing is making a difference." Tali said quietly.

"Jack! Get inside now, or you'll be pulverised when we jump through the Mass Relay," Zaeed yelled, and the former convict obeyed, floating out of sight.


	15. It Takes Two

Chapter 15: It Takes Two.

"Are we there yet?" Morinth yawned, after nearly nodding off for the umpteenth time.

"Do you need something to do sister?" Falare smiled, her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, who was asleep in her embrace.

"You know what I want to do sister, but _she _won't let me," Morinth growled.

"Leave Ashley alone, just because the goddess helped you find a new niche for your lust, doesn't mean you have to constantly feed on it." Falare sighed, looking at her nimble fingers entwined in Ash's long black hair.

"Aww, but you like it when I 'feed' off you," Morinth grinned.

"Well, you did spend several centuries sucking off different races until you killed them," Falare said flatly, trying to stop her sister's train of thought.

"True, but now I just want you, and I know you won't die when I'm through," Morinth got down on all fours and crawled toward her sister. "So stop teasing me, and get it out now!"

"No!" Falare nearly yelled, kicking Morinth back, and waking Ashley from her sleep.

"Hey hun, what's going on?" Ash asked sleepily.

"It's just Morinth wanting to suck me off because she's bored. You can go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." Falare smiled, caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Just let her dear, you know what's she's like if you don't give her what she wants," Ash sighed, sitting up, and snuggling beside Falare. "If you don't want her pleasuring you, she can eat me out instead."

"Really?" Morinth perked up.

"Ash, she needs to learn control," Falare sighed. "How will she learn that, if we let her get off whenever she needs the release."

"I'm not the one getting off sister!" Morinth growled.

"It's a figure of speech, sort of," Falare retorted. "Besides, I have learnt that we could have children, so I'm saving myself for the one I love."

"Really?" Ash asked, smiling brightly up at Falare.

"Of course," she replied, before the two lovers kissed.

"One problem, Williams here is celibate; she'll only let you bugger her at the moment." Morinth said slyly, "So you'll need to get married soon, if you're trying to save your seed for her."

"Done!" Falare said defiantly. "Soon as we're done here, I'll ask the goddess to marry us."

"What about mother?" Morinth said, sounding concerned that she would be left out of this important decision.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Ash said nervously, seeing that she'd been left out from this important decision. "Before you jump to such promises."

"Agreed." Morinth grinned. "Tell you what, you go find out how much longer till we reach the Halo, and I'll talk to my sister, and persuade her to talk about this with you first."

"No Morinth, you go, we'll talk as a couple." Falare growled.

"Oh Falare just let her blow you, just make sure you're the one in control, and I'll check on our progress." Ash said standing up and moving toward the door. "I'll be back shortly."

Ash quickly left the room, sharing a quick kiss with Falare, before heading for the bridge. Morinth jumped her distracted sister, desperate for sexual release. As she walked through the Asari flagship, she was joined by a spectral image of Georgia.

"Evening Ash, seems you're in an interesting scenario." Georgia smiled, making the Staff Commander jump.

"Skipper?" she said in disbelief. "How?"

"I'm merely physically comatose; my mind is able to wander." Georgia smiled. "I couldn't help but notice you and Falare's relationship tension, care to talk about it?"

"No, what's the status of your body?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"Getting better, but there are still two Halos that are hurting me," the goddess sighed, pulling up her jacket, to show the still bleeding wound beneath. "There is something else that troubles me also."

"What?" Ash asked, not realising that the Asari she passed, where staring at her with puzzled looks.

"There is something at work here Ash, something that won't reveal itself yet." Georgia's brow furrowed in deep thought. "Something took John to that alternate reality, before sending him back grown up, which also brought all these Halos and the Covenant as well, it's just a question of what?"

"Well I'm sure it will reveal itself when we deal with these two Halos," Ash said brightly, reaching the doors to the bridge of the Asari ship. "For now rest, we need you back at full strength."

"Your concern is touching, see you soon." Georgia said as she faded away.

"Commander Williams, we've entered the Halo's orbit, no sign of any hostile forces," the Asari admiral said as Ashley strode on to the bridge. "What are your orders?"

"Spread out across the surface," Cortana said, appearing from Ashley's Omni-tool. "From the information we gathered back in our universe, this Halo is mostly water and ice, with all the vital areas hidden beneath the surface."

"Oh goodie…" the Asari admiral groaned. "It's a good thing that we're here; our ships are capable of travelling on water."

"What about under?" Cortana smirked. "Because I'm not saying the control room and power stations are a few meters down, they're a few thousand leagues below the surface."

"Might I suggest something… Cortana?" the Asari admiral said after a few moments thought.

"Of course, you know your fleet better than me," Cortana smiled.

"The Ascension will act as a floating island, whilst all other ships remain in orbit until we learn more," she summarised. "We'll send the Normandy trio down once scans indicate the control room's location."

"I agree with the plan, its sound provided there aren't complications," Cortana smiled. "I'll leave it to you and Commander Williams to sort out."

"Staff Commander!" Ashley corrected. "Miri's the real Commander, I'm her subordinate."

"Whatever, anything else?" the Asari groaned.

"Nothing important, I…" the AI faltered, before cutting off mid-sentence.

The reason became clear seconds later, when the Destiny Ascension was hit by an EMP, and fell toward the watery surface.

"Why is when there's something hiding under water, it has some nasty ship-disabling surprise" Ashley growled, as the Asari struggled to regain control. "First Leviathan, now this! Can she float?"

"Should do!" The admiral yelled back, as the water grew closer and closer. "Because we certainly won't get power back anytime soon, must be one powerful EMP to completely shut us down!"

"Brace for impact!" Ashley yelled, mere seconds from the water.

The ship shook violently as it hit the water, and Ashley was slammed into a console and blacked out, hearing muttered shouts as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. Song Two

Chapter 16: Song Two.

"What the hell's going on?" Morinth snarled, striding on to the bridge, wiping the corner of her mouth, before glaring at the chaos before her.

"We entered the atmosphere of the Halo, and got hit by an EMP," the admiral said quickly, checking the status of her ship as she spoke. "Luckily the surface is ice and water, and we're buoyant, with minimal damage to the engines."

"Can you get it flying again?" Falare asked as she hurried in moments later, her cheeks slightly flushed from what she and her sister had been doing.

"Negative, we can't even communicate with the fleet, we're completely powerless down here," an ensign stated.

"Well what can we do?" Morinth exclaimed.

"Sir, we could search for the nearest structure, using biotic shockwaves as radar, it might help us complete the mission." An ensign piped up.

"Get on it, the rest of you, undo the damn EMP's damage, and get us contact with the fleet" the admiral barked at her underlings.

Falare quickly knelt beside the unconscious Ashley, and began praying under her breath. After a few minutes of kneeling in silence, whispering prayers for help to her goddess, she felt something kiss her on the back of the neck, before the ship sprung into life again.

"What the hell just happened?" the admiral roared, as the bridge quickly moved to resume standard operating procedure.

"A gift from the goddess," Morinth grinned, spotting her sister on the floor praying. "Contact the fleet and tell them to stay in orbit, we don't need more toys in the bath. I would suggest that they also scan for the control room."

"Understood," the admiral stated. She knew of Morinth's ruthless reputation, and she knew the danger of crossing her, even without the Ardat-Yakshi curse. "You three best get ready to move, the sooner we destroy this thing and go home, the better."

"Of course, we all have places we'd much rather be," Morinth smiled, shooting a glance at her sister.

"Morinth!" Falare exclaimed, lifting Ashley up and carrying her toward the door. "Why is it always about sex with you?"

"I spent most of my life killing people because I hungered for the sexual release, I'm having a hard time adjusting," she snarled, as they walked off the bridge, toward their temporary quarters.

"So you're using me as your crutch?" Falare asked, as Ash began to stir.

"For now, but I may soon find a new interest, and let you two live a life together," Morinth smiled, sidestepping into a small armoury. "See you when they call for us."

"Hey hun, what I miss?" Ash said sweetly, cupping Falare's cheek.

"The goddess blessed us, gave the ship back its power, and we're looking for the control room." Falare said softly. "You were knocked out when the ship impacted with the water."

"I know that," Ash blushed slightly. "How'd the goddess help?"

"Miri answered my prayers for help," Falare beamed. "For now let's make sure you're okay, and then prepare to destroy the penultimate Halo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow this place is dull" Morinth sighed as they swam into the Halo's inner workings. "I was expecting more from these 'Forerunners'."

"Hush now, we're a short distance from the main room for this section, the scans couldn't identify the control room under all the ice and water." Falare responded.

"Let's be glad they could find something, as no one wants to search a ten thousand kilometre wide ring world, covered in water and ice." Ash chuckled. "Even with the entire Asari fleet it would take time; time we likely don't have."

"Ah visitors," a voice said, before a platinum metal orb with a sapphire blue eye floated into the corridor. "It's been a while… but I'd be glad to assist you however I can."

"What are you?" Morinth said, almost wanting to punch the glowing eye, but not knowing why.

"I am 007 Trident Titan, Monitor of Installation 02." The orb said proudly, its voice sounded like it was drowning. "I have detected no signals from most of the other Halos, are you here in response to this?"

"In a sense," Ashley said vaguely. "Ignore them, the Reclaimer has ordered the Halos destroyed."

"Destroyed? Why?" Titan asked, but it didn't sound angry or surprised by this request.

"The Halos are not in the right reality or universe," Ash stated.

"In order to send them back, they need to be destroyed," Falare added, though this was likely not true.

"Of course, such irregular impossibilities must be rectified," Titan said quickly. "Follow me; I shall aid you in fixing this problem as best I can."

"Why are you so keen to help destroy your installation?" Falare asked, as they followed the floating orb through the narrow corridors.

"I have been in frequent contact with my closest counterpart, Monitor 049 Abject Testament of Installation 03," Titan stated. "Before I lost contact with it, they told me of strangers attacking Installation 03, and how he was letting them destroy it, as destruction was the safest option."

"And you share this view?" Falare asked.

"Partially, but now that you have told me of the Halo threatening a Flood-free system, and that destruction is the safest option, I have noted that all positive outcomes stem from complete system destruction." Titan deduced.

"You're not putting up a fight?" Morinth whined.

"I destroyed the Flood specimens held on this Installation centuries ago, and regular contact with Abject Testament has helped me understand more about these installations and their purpose." Titan explained. "As this is a Flood-free galaxy, this Halo is obsolete, and is now a weapon of mass genocide."

"You comprehend genocide?" Falare asked, looking up at the glass ceilings.

"Genocide is not an illogical or impossible outcome to my programming, but these installations were created to destroy the Flood's source of sustenance." Titan stated. "There are no Flood in this reality, this installation's purpose is void, and only threatens innocents with a pointless extermination at the hands of monsters. I will not allow my maker's legacy to be used for evil."

The monitor led them to the control room, which was vast, circular, and capped with a glass ceiling showing the ocean above them, the sunlight was barely visible.

"So, how do we send this installation back to where it came from?" Morinth asked, taking in the complex holographic control console.

"Only a Reclaimer can interface with the controls, and activate the key functions," Titan said proudly. "Luckily for you, you have a reclaimer among you."

"Me?" Ash exclaimed, noting how the orb was staring at her.

"Humanity are the only life form in this whole system that can interface with the controls, though your species is fascinating to my scans," Titan chirped, looking at Falare and Morinth.

"Keep your scans to yourself!" Morinth growled.

"I meant no disrespect; I have never come across your kind before. If I might be so bold, what do you call yourselves?" Titan said, floating closer to Falare, as if studying her.

"Asari" Falare said slowly.

"Fascinating," Titan exclaimed. "If I had the opportunity I would love to learn about your culture, but I will resign myself to fate, and hope that the maker allows me the opportunity in another life."

"I… But… Never mind." Morinth stammered. "How do we blow this thing up?"

"All preparations have been made; I have sent a warning to your ships to clear the blast radius, I will soon activate the self-destruct protocol." Titan stated, circling the trio.

"Great, how do we escape once the destruct is activated?" Morinth asked, looking around and realising the door had sealed shut.

"I'm afraid that once self-destruct is activated, all sub-routines will shut down." Titan said gravely. "I'm sorry, but escape will not be possible for all of you."

"Then let us escape now, and activate it once we're clear" Ashley said quickly, as Falare and Morinth moved toward the sealed door.

"I'm afraid that your 'Asari' will have to remain behind." Titan stated.

"What?" Morinth exclaimed.

"Your species is alien to my makers, any escape systems cannot be interfaced to your species once self-destruct is initiated!" Titan said solemnly.

"Well then recalibrate it now, or whatever it is you do, and get us out of here before activating self-destruct!" Morinth snarled, pointing her M-11 at the monitor.

"I'm afraid that is not possible!" Titan stated flatly. "As I have removed all restrictions, systems are starting to shut down to divert all power to the self-destruct protocol.

"Why do big structures have self-destructs, I've never understood that." Ash mused. "I mean its an obvious weakness."

"Self-destruct protocols are used for emergencies when outside forces attempt to take over," Titan explained. "In case of this situation, my programming may activate this protocol to protect my maker's installation, and attempt to destroy the hostile force in one move."

Morinth holstered her weapon, and moved to the centre of the room.

"Get them out of here, I'll stay" she sighed, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Morinth no!" Falare exclaimed, trying to drag her sister toward the open door.

"Just go, you two have a future together, I don't" she said flatly, blasting her sister away with a small shockwave.

"Yes you do Morinth, you just haven't found it yet," Ash said encouragingly. "So get up, we're all getting out of here."

"No I don't have a future," Morinth snapped. "I'm an ex-Ardat-Yakshi, who's addicted to sucking her sister off, I should have died when mum and Shepard caught me."

"If you're not going, I'm staying too, I won't abandon my sister, not now we're so close," Falare said, sitting close beside her sister.

"Hun!" Ash exclaimed at the sudden change of heart.

"Family is everything to me Ash, you of all people should understand that," Falare said softly. "I'm not letting her die alone, like Rila did."

"Then I'm staying, I love you more than I thought possible, and I want to be with you till the end." Ash said, cuddling with Falare. "I love you too much to find someone else."

"I love you Ash," Falare said softly. "Goddess protect us."

"Such devotion," Titan said quietly, as the system began to whir loudly, indicating the self-destruct had begun. "Good bye Asari and Reclaimer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Destiny Ascension cleared the Halo's atmosphere, quickly rejoining the rest of the Asari fleet at a safe distance from the Installation, the Admiral watched the Halo explode from the bridge.

"Admiral, what of the Normandy crew members?" an ensign asked nervously.

"Their sacrifice will be remembered." she said simply, turning away from the window. "They died in service to the Council, and more importantly, the Asari Republic."

"What should we do now?" another ensign asked.

"All ships return to either Asari space or the Citadel, we must inform the Council of our success."

"What about Falare, Morinth and Ashley?" the first ensign asked.

"They're in Athame's embrace now, may they find peace in the embrace of the goddess." The Admiral said, walking off the bridge.

"Notify Commander Shepard!" the first ensign said once the Admiral had left. "We cannot keep it secret from her."


	17. One More Time

Chapter 17: One More Time.

"I can confirm that all five other Halos have been completely destroyed," Cortana smiled. "That leaves us to deal with Installation 01, and the remainder of the Covenant fleet."

"What?" Miranda almost exclaimed, still reeling from hearing that Team Two had sacrificed themselves.

She, Samara, John and Warlord Barca stood in a circle on the Prothean flagship bridge. They were gathered around a holographic projection of the Halo, with Cortana standing beside it.

"It's a good thing we're here then," Barca chuckled. "Are our ships capable of blasting through their lines?"

"From my scans of your systems, yes, but there will be some casualties." Cortana smiled, as Vici appeared beside her.

"I have run the same calculations, and come to the same outcome warlord." Vici stated.

"Is there any information on Installation 01 itself?" Samara asked.

"No, there was no detailed information in the systems of Installation 04 about this one, only the number 001." Cortana said nervously, twiddling her fingers and looking down at her feet. "Though I couldn't tell if it was just binary code, or a classification for the Halo itself."

"Could it be the monitor in charge of the installation?" John asked.

"Possibly, it would be a unique instance of the installation and the monitor having the same number." Cortana smiled. "We're approaching the Halo now."

"Vici, what's the enemy formation?" Barca growled, as they were immediately met with Covenant cannon-fire.

"They are using a standard defensive line. They are blocking off any direct route to the installation." Vici stated. "Should I conduct usual response tactics?"

"Yes, let's show them what the Protheans can really do!" He said proudly, striding over to the window, and watching the battle commence. "Once we're finished, we'll drop you off at the control room, whilst we spread out to deal with any surprises."

"An excellent strategy!" Cortana said quickly. "Commander Shepard and company are ideal for facing whatever 001 can throw at us."

"Indeed," Barca said quietly. "You are dismissed!"

Samara, Miranda and John, after retrieving Cortana, walked back to the Normandy.

"I'm surprised he didn't want to talk about… whatever he wanted to talk about last time we were here." Cortana said brightly, appearing on Miranda's Omni-tool.

"There are other priorities to think about at the moment," Samara said serenely, as the ship shook from multiple impacts.

"Indeed, when we destroy this Halo, Georgia will return to us," Miranda smiled brightly. "The rest of the crew are safe and returning to the Citadel."

"I hope so," Samara added.

They rounded a corner, and entered a long docking hatch, which connected the Prothean flagship with the Normandy. As they approached, the airlock door opened, allowing them to walk straight into the ship.

"Commander!" Samantha said, saluting as they approached. "What are your orders?"

"No need to be formal Sam," Miranda chuckled. "Prepare to launch, we're tasked with landing by the Halo control room, and destroying the station."

"And the Protheans?" Sam asked quickly, following them into the lift.

"Are dealing with the Covenant fleet," Samara answered. "Cortana says they will break through their line, but it will come at a price."

"They want an honourable death, this is certainly an honourable cause," Cortana said solemnly.

"Right, John could you plug Cortana into the cockpit computer, and wait for Barca to contact us," Miranda ordered as the doors opened on the CIC. "I need to speak to Samara alone."

"Yes mum," John nodded, taking Cortana from Miranda and striding out of the lift.

The lift ride up to the next floor was dead silent, and awkward. When the doors opened, Diana was patiently waiting for them, as Samantha sidestepped her, and walked into her quarters.

"Ah Commander, word on the extranet is crying out for the general's declassified autobiography," she said brightly.

"Kind of difficult with her in a coma Di," Miranda smiled, as she and Samara walked past.

"I understand commander, I was thinking it should have a section with personal views of those who have worked with her," Diana explained. "Have a page or paragraph on what it was like to work with her during or after the war."

"Excellent idea!" Samantha called from her room.

"Indeed," Samara smiled, Miranda gestured, and the Justicar strode into the general's room.

"You have my permission to begin writing it Di, and you can include the pieces from the crew and anyone else you can find, just make sure they're positive." Miranda said softly, so only Diana could hear. "But I think until this situation is sorted, do not mention the Halos, Covenant or John."

"But the people want…" Diana began, but Miranda put a finger over Allers' lips.

"Ghost write it, I'm sure she won't mind," Miranda said even quieter. "You might even be rewarded for your actions."

"I won't hold my breath," Di said flatly. "Might I suggest you write a foreword for it, describing your relationship with Georgia Shepard."

"Of course, now go get started!" Miranda said brightly, before slapping Di's ass to get her moving.

"You wanted to see me Commander?" Samara said softly, Miranda found her sitting on the couch with her hands on her lap, and legs together.

Miranda nodded, and walked straight over to the two cots where James and Jaina were sleeping, making sure they were both okay. She then sat down opposite Samara, allowing her boots to slip off.

"You may relax Samara, I know that since your night with Geo, you like showing off more," Miranda smiled, noting that Samara seemed uncomfortable.

"Excuse me Commander?" Samara asked nervously, but keeping her serene demeanour.

"Don't suddenly be shy and nervous now," Miri chuckled, unzipping her catsuit and revealing the pale pink globes beneath. "I'll do the same."

Samara gave her superior a sultry smile, before slipping her black jacket off her shoulders, revealing her braless breasts beneath.

"Better?" Miranda smiled, and Samara nodded.

"Seems we are now equal in our figures commander," Samara smiled, her eyes fixed on Miranda's mature breasts.

"Indeed," Miranda chuckled, shifting so she was sitting beside Samara, with her arm around Samara's waist. "Do you feel like telling me why you've been acting differently since your night with Geo?"

"I guess she changed my whole religious outlook," Samara sighed, lying back and resting in Miranda's arms. "I spent centuries staying celibate in service to the goddess Athame, but now my general is my goddess, and I have shared my bed with her. She has shown me a new way, and I want to spend my new lifespan, which she blessed me with, serving her faithfully… if you will let me of course."

"As long as I get to share you Samara, and you don't muscle in on our marriage,"

"I would never do that Miranda, marriage is sacred and I won't intrude upon your union, I am merely a humble follower," Samara said quickly.

"I just want to be sure," Miranda said softly, before her demeanour became more sombre. "I must be honest, this is not why I brought you up here alone."

"Miranda?" Samara asked, remaining calm despite her superior's sombre expression.

"I received word from the Asari Admiral, after they destroyed Installation 02." She said slowly, choosing her words carefully, but she would not sugar-coat the truth. "Falare, Morinth and Ashley sacrificed themselves to destroy the Halo."

"What?" Samara gasped, feeling a great wrenching in her chest. "Why?"

"I do not know, I only answer prayers, Geo is the true goddess," Miranda said, moving closer and holding Samara in a tender, one-arm embrace. "But they did not return once the self-destruct had been activated, and there was no word on them escaping the Halo's destruction. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you goddess, your support is greatly appreciated." Samara said, fighting back her emotions better than Miranda had expected, showing no signs of depression. "My daughters all died sacrificing themselves for the good of the galaxy, a mother with my history could not ask for more."

"You sure you're okay?" Miranda asked, slightly off-put by Samara's stone-cold reaction. "It is not weakness to show your emotions in this kind of situation."

"I could say the same to you," Samara retorted in her calm manner. "Ashley was with them, my daughters did not die alone."

"But your entire family is gone, I apologise for being so blunt, but I would expect some form of emotion from you, especially after you brought them into the Normandy crew." Miranda blurted.

"I have lived for almost one thousand of your years, I have seen atrocities committed on every world, done things I am not proud of, and seen what the cost of such actions can be." Samara said coldly, her eyes burning through Miranda. "Do not lecture me on hiding my emotions Commander, I learnt long ago that showing my most tender emotions will only result in pain, and lead to grave mistakes. That is a lesson I learnt, as your people put it, the hard way."

"Samara I..." Miranda stammered.

"Let me finish," Samara interrupted. "The goddess has blessed me with another thousand years of life, and I will do my utmost to ensure my daughter's sacrifice was not for nothing, they will not be forgotten, in the same way that I have not forgotten Rila's sacrifice. For now I must focus on the mission, to destroy this Halo and save my goddess from what harms her, there will be time for emotion after the galaxy is safe. Do not mention them until we have destroyed the Installation, my mind is focused on nothing else but saving the galaxy, and the goddess I worship."

Miranda suddenly leaned in and kissed Samara on the lips. Their kiss was at first chaste, before hidden passion quickly took over, and they pulled the other closer.

"What was that for?" Samara breathed when she managed to pull away.

"I had to be sure you were still in there," Miranda smiled.

"I do not understand," Samara tilted her head in confusion.

"I wanted to make sure that the woman I just agreed to share with my wife was still in this cold exterior; that the kind compassionate woman had not died with her daughters, and that the Samara that I and Geo love, was still with us."

Samara blushed and hesitated, before pulling Miranda in for a kiss.

"Ahem!" Samantha coughed, making the two women pull apart, but neither bothered to cover their exposed breasts. "Did I interrupt something I shouldn't have?"

"I'm not cheating on Geo; we're merely confirming a three sided relationship, of sorts, between two goddesses and their most loyal follower." Miranda said defiantly, the final sentiment made Samara's blush darken.

"Yes commander," Samantha said quickly, after realising she'd gone quiet staring at the two pairs of breasts before her. "Cortana wants you to know that the Protheans have broken through the Covenant blockade, and Warlord Barca recommends we move on the control room whilst their distracted."

"That was quicker than estimated." Samara said quickly.

"The Covenant were outmanoeuvred by Barca. He tricked them into weakening their line in one place, before bringing in reinforcements and smashing through the weak spot, disorganising the entire Covenant armada." Samantha smiled. "As possible strategies go, it was definately brilliant, I almost regret challenging him to Kepesh-Yakshi, but I enjoy a challenge. He suggests you prepare to lead the landing party."

"Thank you Samantha" Miranda said standing up, "Get us groundside as soon as possible."

"I'll relay the message," Samantha said brightly, moving toward the door, but not wanting to stop staring at the exposed mammaries. "I'd recommend you suit up."

"Thank you Traynor, we're almost done," Miranda sighed, stopping Samara as she moved to redress.

"Commander?" Samara asked, as the door slid shut. "Is there something you need?"

"I… I would like you to do something unusual… just for this mission… unless Geo asks otherwise." Miranda said, clasping Samara's breasts, gently squeezing them. "I want you to wear a bra."

"A what?" Samara exclaimed, fighting the impulse to recoil as Miranda's hands on her breasts were a wonderfully erotic sensation.

"A bra. You've never worn one?" Miranda stepped back, taking sultry steps towards her wardrobe.

"I have heard of them, and I cannot say that I have ever worn one, they are not custom in Asari culture." Samara said quickly. "Why do you wish for me to wear one?"

"Because I want at least one mission where I'm not staring at your cleavage, thinking of what I'd do to you, instead of focusing on the mission." Miranda said quickly, showing the Asari one of her new bras. "I think this will fit you, care to put it on?"

"Well... Commander... if I'm going to wear your lingerie, I might as well wear one of your catsuits," Samara smiled mischievously at her. "I feel that won't go with my outfit at all."

"Why not!" Miranda laughed, tossing her black and gold catsuit to Samara, who quickly slipped out of her own outfit. "I'd quite like to see someone else wearing it, especially you."

"Thank you goddess," Samara said sultrily. "I hope I look as good as you do in it."


	18. She's the One

Chapter 18: She's the One.

As the Normandy came in to land by the control room, Miranda, John and Samara, now wearing Miranda's black catsuit, stepped into the cargo bay, ready for action.

"Blimey Samara, any reason you're wearing Miranda's outfit?" Cortez asked.

"By the will of my goddess," Samara smiled, looking down at her mature figure perfectly encased in Miranda's catsuit, and feeling the bra supporting her bosom in a way she'd never experienced before. "And it was time for a change, a well-fitting change."

"You look good," Cortez said quickly. "We're right outside the control room, Warlord Barca is still annihilating the Covenant above, but he has brought some ships down across the Halo."

"Excellent, we do not know what's going to happen here, and we don't know what is waiting for us." Miranda smiled, as the door opened.

Samara and Miranda put on breath masks, as the environment was not life supporting. The trio walked out on to the Halo surface, and stopped when the full scale of everything around them sunk in.

"Goddess!" Samara breathed, looking around at the vast, Martian style, environment that went on as far as the eye could see. The only break in the endless red wastes, was the small bunker in front of them. "To think this was made by someone… it is beyond unimaginable. In our universe only the Reapers could build something like this."

"Indeed, I can't help thinking of Hitch-hiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and the people who make planets. But I'm more intrigued by what the Leviathans would think of these structures." Miranda said looking around. "The mechanics behind the environment alone could radically help the still wounded galaxy."

"Well, if you plug me into the right computer, I could probably download the necessary schematics." Cortana said brightly, she had chosen to operate through Miranda's Omni-tool. "Maybe something positive can come from this, or the general could use her goddess powers to help, just saying."

"Gradual help will be better than curing everything at once," Samara replied. "Even as a goddess, if she cured everything at once, it would draw too many questions, and forcing everyone to accept the change is just wrong. She came up with an optional means of allowing Quarians and Turians to eat non-dextro substances, she did not force the change."

"Seems you're not just good looks and charm, there's an incredible brain beneath those curves." Cortana smiled.

"Then we are alike," Samara smiled back. "How do we get in?"

They stopped at the main door, seeing it was locked, with no visible means of opening it.

"I'm attempting to remotely access the system, but its encryption is stronger than any Forerunner interface I have thus far encountered." Cortana said flatly. "It should only take me a moment to gain access."

"Not so fast!" a deep, booming voice yelled.

A small floating orb floated down from somewhere further up the tower, and it seemed to stare through them. The monitor was made of a dull, grey metal, with a crimson red glowing eye; it was also larger than Guilty Spark and the other monitors.

"Who or what are you?" Miranda asked coldly, her hands instinctively moving to her M-11.

"It's a monitor, warden of the Halos; our history with them isn't pretty," Cortana said flatly, crossing her arms and staring at the monitor intently.

"Ah, AI CTN 0452-9, nice to meet an AI with intelligence that almost rivals my own," the monitor stated.

"You know me?" Cortana asked, her suspicion of the monitor clearly etched in her tone.

"Of course, Monitor 343 warned me about you, and your green armoured Reclaimer friend." The monitor said, looking between Cortana and John. "Your new friends however are new to me."

"And will remain so," Miranda said through gritted teeth. "Who or what are you?"

"Monitor 001, known as The First, and I do know who you are Miranda Lawson, and Samara… strange, there is no surname, only pain." The First stated. "But it matters not, you will not succeed here, so I advise you go home."

"I don't think so, you may think you know us, but this Halo is not where it's supposed to be, and we need to destroy it to send it back." Miranda said boldly.

"You may have thought that I would let you destroy this installation as your friends have done to the others, but I am not as deluded as you," The First said coldly. "I will not run the risk of you destroying the last testament of my maker's legacy; you will have to find another way to save your wife. Though I do not know how my maker's installations are affecting her."

"How do you know all this?" Samara asked.

"Your ship's computers were easily accessed by my superior intelligence; copies of your files are now saved in my data banks." The First said proudly.

"If you're so clever, then let us face your skills, if we win, this installation is destroyed." Miranda snarled, feeling anger welling up at the monitor's arrogance stopping her mission, even when they were in the right.

"And if I win?" The First asked, floating closer, so his glowing red eye illuminated Miranda's face.

"Our fate is yours to choose," she said coldly. "What have you to lose?"

"You have a deal Ms Lawson, enter and our agreement is finalised" The First stated, as the door slid open.

"I'm not backing down, not when I'm so close to saving Georgia," Miranda said striding into the building, followed by John and Samara moments later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John slid down a small drop, and was surrounded by complete darkness. He activated his helmet lights, but it did very little to illuminate the shadows. He then realised he was alone; no Samara, Cortana or Miranda at his side.

"Mum?" he asked, looking around, hoping to see her standing nearby.

"I am afraid she is not here to protect you Spartan," The First said coldly, its red eye appearing from the darkness. "I have isolated you all, and ensured you will fail in defeating me."

"You're wrong!" John said boldly.

"Am I?" The First chuckled. "You and I are not so different; we are both aliens to this galaxy, and products of our legacies, why do you oppose me?"

"Because my family is threatened by the presence of this Halo, I must destroy it to save them." John said calmly, taking several steps forward.

"Your 'father'?" The First asked. "Tell me Spartan, how does this installation harm her?"

"It's complicated," John said quickly.

"Is it?" The First asked, floating up to John's face. "How can this Installation harm a goddess? Surely such an insignificant thing could not cause her much pain."

"How do you?" John asked, but The First floated into the darkness.

"I lied when I told your mother I scanned her ship's computers, because the truth is far more complex." The First laughed. "Though you may doubt it, I can read minds like they are computers, it was a blessing from a superior being. I know everything about you; your induction into the Spartan programme with Doctor Halsey, all your missions for the UNSC, and your first encounters with my maker's Installations, the Flood, culminating with your partnership with the Arbiter. Back in our galaxy you were frozen in cryo-sleep before you woke up in this galaxy."

"You may know about me, but you do not know me!" John snarled. "I'm more than…"

"All sentient beings, like homo-sapiens, are the sum of their memories, and I have read yours like a book, so I DO know you!" The First stated. "I know everything about your life up until now!"

"Then why was I torn from my parents as a child?" John asked.

"Halsey kidnapped many children for the Spartan programme…" The First chuckled.

"Not what I meant," John snapped. "Why was I taken from Georgia and Miranda when I was a few days old, and sent to another reality to live out the prime of my life?"

"I… That is not information stored in your mind," The First faltered.

"So you don't know everything!" John smiled.

"I know everything about you, your mother, and her wife's personal whore! I have known since you stepped out on to my Installation!" The First yelled.

"She's not a whore!" John nearly yelled.

"You barely know her, your parents and all their companions barely know her," The First said coldly. "I have scanned her mind, and know all her dark secrets, even those she has tried to hide from herself. If you knew her as I do, she would not be the figure of honour your parents view her as."

"You lie!" John snapped.

"Just wait, and you will see the truth, and your new world will fall down around your ears." The First said, before disappearing into the darkness, which now displayed scenes from his past.

John looked at the scenes, the memories pouring back into his mind, distracting him from his current mission. He saw images of; Installation 04, the monstrous Flood abominations, the Covenant fleet over Earth, the Gravemind, the Ark, fleeing on a Warthog whilst a Halo exploded beneath him. He shook himself out of the dark reminders, and knelt down, before doing something he'd never done before, he prayed for help.

"Mother, please, come back to us, we need your help!" He muttered, hoping that they'd be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark room, a figure stirred, a pair of gold eyes flashed open, illuminating the darkness.

"John!" she whispered.


End file.
